Stuck in Avatar the Last Airbender
by 13Zander13
Summary: Cameron and OJ get sucked into the avatar universe... dragging along one of their other good friends. This isn't just Avatar for these girls. Everything gets much deeper and darker than they expected. Can they handle how things are going to turn out? (Just a note we are trying to stick to the main story line but there are modifications made) (OC/Zuko) (OC/Sokka) (OC/Haru)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! A few friends and I have been wanting to make a Stuck in Avatar so HERE WE GO! **_

_**Here we have a few modifications though!**_

_******Aka Zuko and Sokka are 16 (along with OJ, Charlie, and Cameron) Katara is 15 and Aang and Toph are around 14**_

_******This being said things are going to be deep later on. I'm super excited for this and we have a TON planned for our characters. ) So that being said.. enjoy! Read and Review! We want to know what you guys think!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Told as Cameron**

I tripped over my own feet as I rushed towards my classroom. Glancing at my watch, my eyes went wide. Nothing seemed to be going right today. My teacher seemed to smirk at me as he started to shut the door. With no time to spare and pretty much no dignity left, I threw myself to the room, smashing my side into the door causing me to completely lose my balance.

With a few curses, I flew to the floor, papers scattered everywhere. The class erupted into laughter from around me. Even though the whole scene should have been embarrassing, I was beyond proud of the fact that for once I was able to get to class on time.

"I know that you don't like me sir, but that doesn't give you the right to smash into me like that." I smirked gathering my papers and jumping to my feet.

Mr Anderson threw me an exasperated glare then turned towards the board to start his lecture. I had always known that he had something against me… But then again teachers were never a huge fan of me.

I quickly made my way to my seat in front of my friend. Olivia Jenkins, mostly known as OJ gave me one of her I-cannot-believe-you looks before turning back to her notes.

"On time for once," I murmured, pulling out my sketchbook as I spoke. Honestly why take notes when you had the chance to slack off? "Shouldn't you be a bit more proud of me? I mean honestly, first time this year."

"Coming to class the time that you're supposed to isn't a huge achievement Cam," she whispered back, with a grin playing on her face.

The lesson never seemed to end. I had tried to pass notes with OJ yet for once she _actually_ seemed to want to pay attention to class. That was something that I never liked myself. Instead I had settled on doodling a rather exaggerated of Mr Anderson.

"Cameron… Cameron… Kesh!"

Olivia kicked the back of my leg and I immediately shot up out of my slouching position. Looking up, I saw the whole class staring at the both of us and Mr Anderson glaring at the both of us. I crossed my arms glaring right back at him. Usually I wasn't this foul to teachers yet Anderson was someone that I had an extreme dislike for.

"Miss Jenkins- will you please bring whatever your _friend_ was doodling up to me." Anderson demanded seeming to get a headache.

Someone giggled from the back of the class and I couldn't help but to grin. Olivia took one look at my drawing and looked torn from being amused and annoyed with how crude it was. Right as she was about to pass me, I hooked my leg onto her ankle, catching her leg and causing her to pitch forwards.

What I didn't expect was for our legs to get tangled, causing me to slide out of my chair as well. Right before we both pitched towards the ground someone threw themselves at the both of us causing me to lose my breath. All I got was a facefull of blond before a blinding light surrounded all of us.

My eyes widened as I tried to gather where we were. That was nearly impossible though because we were falling too fast. Before I knew it, a harsh impact caused the air to be knocked out of my lungs yet again and I was surrounded by water.

Just my luck…

Swimming upwards I broke surface and searched for Olivia and whoever the hell tackled us too. This happened way too often for me to be comfortable with.

"Hey! Are you guys riding the Elephant Koi too?!"

Spitting out water I looked to see a pale scrawny kid on top of a giant ass fish. A pale scrawny kid… with blue arrows and who was wearing nothing… but his underwear… on top… of a giant ass yellow and orange fish...

There was no way that… that could be…

Of course we were stuck in Avatar the Last Airbender… Well… at least it wasn't some vampire novel anymore… Had I not been treading water I would have face palmed.

This was just our luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Told as Olivia**

Why did Mr. Anderson seem to think I was the class pet? If he hadn't, he wouldn't have asked me to bring Cameron's drawing up to the front. He would have asked Cameron to, or would have just gotten it himself. But no…. I had to be the teacher's pet and bring it up to him myself. Oh I was never going to hear the end of this…

I sighed and began to stand up, and dared a glance at Cameron's picture. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good. Picking up the drawing of a very perturbed and possibly mostly dead Mr. Anderson, I began to walk up to the front of the room. Only I didn't quite make it that far because someone decided it would be fun to trip me.

Usually Cameron drags me down with me when we fall into portals, but I felt a small sense of accomplishment as I fell down and dragged her with me for once. As we fell down I felt a strong pull as if someone was trying to grab us- was someone else falling down with us?

I tumbled through the portal and the air was suddenly knocked out of me. I took a deep breath in only to swallow a mouthful of water. Spinning in the water it took me a few moments to realize I was upside down. I was just thankful that Cameron hadn't fallen on top of me. My head broke the surface and I glanced around, trying to figure out where we had been pulled into this time. I heard a semi high pitched scream and a giant splash as if something massive had fallen into the water.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another girl, Charlie, a good friend of our, treading water, eyes wide, and speechless. Oh no. She had gone into shock. She was glancing around and mumbling to herself, something about different dimensions and time warping and inception.

_"Swim!" _Cameron's terrified voice as she latched onto my arm and began dragging me before I could even realize where we were, this was more than enough to put me on edge.

In a panic I grabbed Charlie. She gasped as she sa the Unagi and stared at it in shock for a few moments. I think she thought we were dreaming or something. She had never fallen into a portal before so she probably didn't know what was going on. I looked over my shoulder and saw a giant black eel thrashing around in the water as it chased after something in front of us, that appeared to be running on the water- no more like flying- something that was wearing nothing but red underwear who just happened to have blue arrows all over his body.

My moment of shock was cut short as the Unagi screeched from behind us as Cameron, Charlie, and I swam faster. But, well, the koi wasn't called elephant for nothing, and it approached must faster than I think we all anticipated. In a panic I spun around and put both of my hands out in front of me just in time to see the elephant koi jump out of the water towards us. I shut my eyes and winced, expecting a massive wave to engulf my head but it never did. I was suddenly propelling towards shore even though I wasn't really moving my arms or legs, and when I opened my eyes I saw Cameron and Charlie were much farther behind me than they had been before. My body hit the shore and I rolled backwards over the sand before finally coming to a stop. I stood up shakily, wondering how in the world that just happened as Cameron helped an obviously freaked out Charlie onto the beach.

I put my hands over my head to catch my breath and saw Aang staring at me as if I had an extra head. I was about to ask Cameron and Charlie if everything was alright when I saw Cam biting her lip and trying not to burst into laughter. _What?_

"Um… hey… why are you staring at me like that…?" As if Aang had broken out of a trance he literally tackle hugged me.

"You- you just airbended yourself to-" Charlie's mouth was open in shock as she stared wide eyed at me.

"You-you- what are you doing here- how did you survive-I thought I was the only airbender left- do you know if anyone else survived- where have you been-" They thought I was an airbender? Yeah right. They were all dead except for Aang, hence the series name.I tried to lightly pull away from Aang but he showed no signs of letting go.

I immediately felt bad for him, since everyone he knew had been killed, so he probably was emotional, but I quite enjoyed my personal space and wasn't much of a hugger. Did anyone else find it odd that a boy wearing nothing but underwear who I don't know is hugging me? Cameron busted out laughing. Charlie was still in shock.

Sokka was the one who had the sense to pull Aang off of me, I was about to thank him when I saw him glaring at Cameron, Charlie, and me. "Hang on a second, Aang. How do we know they aren't imposters? I mean honestly, three people just show up out of nowhere and one of them happens to be an airbender? That one," he pointed at Cameron, "looks kind of fire nation, maybe they're just pretending so they can capture you and turn you over to Zuko when we're not looking."

Cameron immediately shook her head. "We don't work for the fire nation! We never would"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Prove it."

I glanced up easily at Cameron and Charlie. Cam mouthed something to me and then seemed to remember that I couldn't read lips. "Air bend!" I frowned. I didn't know how to airbend! this had to work, I mean I did it before!

"Oh do the air scooter! Or- no- no- no- the air spout!" What were those?! Aang was being too enthusiastic about this. I reminded myself that he was probably overly emotional at the moment and to not judge his hyperness.

"Okay…" I did the first thing that came to mind. I put my hands together, one facing the sky and the other facing the ground, and extended my arms outwards, hoping that something happened.

Something did happen.

I became airborne and flew into a tree.

I let out a yelp as my back collided with the trunk with a thud. I rolled to the ground and rubbed my back and stumbled when I tried to get up too fast. I could see Sokka and Katara's nervousness evaporate as they, along with Cameron and Aang start laughing at me. I think Charlie gave a nervous half laugh. Well at least I had proven that I was an airbender, even if it was at my own expense.

Before any of us could say another word many robbed figures dropped down from the trees and surrounded us. My head shot up and I tried my best to get in a defensive position. I saw Cameron throw a punch at the nearest figure, and they ducked and kicked her legs out from under her. Charlie started to freak out and flailed at the nearest figure, throwing punches and kicks out of self defense before she was shoved to the ground. I saw someone pull Katara's hood over her head and pull her off to the side, and I felt someone grab me from behind as the guys were grabbed as well. I thrashed and tried to get free but before I knew it my hands were bound behind me and a cloth was tied over my eyes and I was thrown to the ground. I heard Sokka mumble something about having to stay.

I was tugged to my feet and I could hear the others being pulled up as well. "Hey I'm not gonna run off so be gentle, will you?" Cameron snapped. I felt a smile tugging at me lips. If I remembered right from the series these were the Kyoshi warriors, but we had to pretend like we didn't know anything.

We eventually stopped walking and were all tied to a post, it was then that Sokka lost his patience and began shouting at our captors to show themselves. My blindfold was yanked off and I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light. Charlie was tugging at the binds trying to break free.

"Girls?! Where are the men that captures us?"

"There were no men, we captured you!" The girl in front, wearing traditional heavy looking robes and face make up, glared at Sokka and he only glared back until they were basically nose to nose.

"What makes you think that girls can't be tough?" Cameron shot back. Sokka glanced at her and frowned.

"Why are you siding with them?!"

"I'm not siding with them- I'm just _saying-_"

"Guys not now!" I shot, they both seemed a little annoyed that I interrupted their argument.

A man with a large white beard who seemed to be a high ranking person in the island- maybe the mayor- crossed his arms over his chest. "How do we know you're not fire nation spies? Kyoshi has stayed out of this war so far, and we intend to keep it that way!"

"We're not spies!" Katara told them. Really, did the water tribe outfits and Aang's airbending tattoos mean nothing?

Aang however was thinking of a different topic. "This Island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" The mayor and Kyoshi warriors didn't believe him however and began yelling responses until Aang interrupted them. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible!" Suki yelled. I noticed Sokka hadn't stopped glaring at her. "The last avatar was a airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!" Really? Again with the obliviance with the arrows.

"That's me!" It was then that the mayor said to throw us to the Unagi. I nudged Aang with my elbow and gave him a panicked look. He saw what happened when I tried to airbend, he better get us out of this one.

"Aang!"

"Aang, do some airbending!"

Aang suddenly jumped fifteen feet into the air and levitated himself down, ripping the ropes from his arms as he did so. He then continued with doing his floating marble trick that I think I saw a girl in the back fall over. He mayor beamed and began mumbling an odd combination of apologies and thanks as he walk towards us and cut off our bindings.

Charlie finally lost it. "What is going on?! Where are we?! How are we here?"

I sighed. I figured this would happen at some point. "It's okay, we're fine- this happens all the time…"

"No! This is _not_ normal! I want to leave!"

"Charlie, be quiet for a second…"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay…?"

Cameron gave a half smile and I put a hand on Charlie's shoulder to try to calm her down. "Oh she's fine."

"Charlie, deep breaths, you'll be fine, we'll explain everything-"

"What's going on?!"

Cameron put her hands on Charlie's shoulders and she whispered to her as we guided her away from Katara, Sokka, and Aang. "Okay, listen, we fell through a magical portal and now we're in Avatar the Last Airbender, you have to pretend like you don't know anything, because otherwise you'll screw everything up. Just play along and pretend like you were… uh… traveling with us or something. We'll fill you in more later when we're alone."

Charlie gave a shaky nod. "Okay… so what do I do now?"

Cameron got a grin on her face and linked arms with both of us. "Let's go explore!" Charlie got a small grin on her face.

"Sure!" That sounded fine, the least we could do with our time was figure out what was going on and get our bearings. After all we did need to pretend like we had lived in this universe before. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were already starting to make themselves at home, and the Kyoshi residents seemed more than happy to accommodate, especially for the Avatar.

Speaking of Aang...I could already see a group of Avatar fangirls forming. I glanced at Cameron out of the corner of my eye and snickered. We walked back to Katara, Sokka, and Aang and they quickly stopped us before we could go anywhere

"Is this a good time to ask for your names now?" Katara asked, a grin on her face. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. We may know them but they don't know us, that's a little creepy.

"I'm Olivia Jenkins-"

"-I call her OJ, and I'm Cameron Kesh."

"I'm Charlie Davies," She sounded hesitant, but I couldn't really blame her. A lot had changed in the past forty five minutes

Katara nodded at both of us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katara, and this is my idiot brother Sokka."

Sokka looked offended. "Hey I can come up with great battle plans when I want to!"

"Sure you can- like that one time-"

"That doesn't count!" I felt like I was missing something, but it definitely was like the typical sibling banter. Aang jumped in between them before their argument could continue.

"And I'm Aang!" He looked as if he was about to say something else when he noticed the group of fangirls for the first time, all giggling and blushing and pointing at him. He wandered over to them and they all seemed to screech in excitement. Oh yeah, that wasn't going to go to his head at all.

"Hey Cameron, Charlie, OJ, do you guys want different clothes? Those are a little, well…" I think she wanted to say strange, but considering the culture in the series they probably weren't that appropriate to her either considering Charlie and I was wearing shorts and Cameron was wearing a tank top. That would probably be a good way to start blending in.

"You know, that's probably a good idea." I had forgotten that our clothes were out of place.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at us. "Yeah, where did you get those anyways…?"

Okay, now we have to start making crap up again. "Um… we found them from a merchant, outside of Ba Sing Se…" Cameron didn't sound very sure of herself, but what were we supposed to say? Did they even have denim in this universe? Thankfully that seemed like a good enough answer for them though.

Cameron, Charlie, and I followed Katara around, trying to look for something else we could wear that was more, well, normal, and moveable considering we were all wearing jeans.

Eventually we ended up in the training building where the Kyoshi warriors were practicing, and Suki offered us some of the old Kyoshi Warrior outfits.

I changed in a small closet off the side of the main room, and had a hard time pulling up the skirt so it didn't drag on the floor. Why did I have to be short? Not to mention the outfit was heavy and hard to move in even without the armor. How did they fight in these things? I came out and focused on not tripping over the large skirt and noticed Cameron snickering from behind Suki.

Suki then tossed a uniform to Cameron and Charlie and they furrowed their brows in unison. "But I really don't want to wear a skirt."

"I just don't want to wear that!" Charlie insisted. She notices Suki purse her lips. "Uh, not that's it's not nice or anything…" I sighed.

"They're Kyoshi Warrior outfits, so they're going to come with a skirt." Suki insisted.

"But how am I supposed to move and fight in it?"

Suki looked a little put out. "We can fight just fine. It just takes practice."

I knew Cameron and Charlie were stubborn, but I could see this argument going on for a while. They both showed no signs of backing down. "I'm sure it's fine once you get used to it, but it could take months for me to be able to move in it well- and it's a _skirt_-"

"Suki do you have any pants she can borrow? Or just… other clothes?" Suki still looked annoyed but she left and returned moments later with a pair of long brown pants that Cameron was very pleased with.

Charlie frowned. "Hey what about me?"

"I don't have anything else…" Suki sighed eyeing Charlie.

I thought for a few moments and tugged on the skirt again. I poked my head out the door and glanced around. "Hey Sokka!" He looked up from his boomerang he was sharpening and glanced at me. "Um… can Charlie borrow some of your clothes?"

Sokka looked confused for a few moments. "Um… sure."

Within a few moments Charlie was wearing official water tribe clothing, even if it was a little big on her. She seemed very pleased and so did Cameron. Why did I insist on not being difficult and wearing the skirt?

Once we got that situation figured out, Cameron and Charlie left to look around the island. They had asked if I had wanted to come, but I had other plans. I could only hope that they wouldn't get into any trouble and Cameron would explain everything to Charlie, if she missed anything I could fill her in later.

Out of the corner of my eye as I was walking back down the main- er well the only- street on the island I saw Aang still surrounded by the girls. I didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed. I wanted Aang to get his girl time, but I needed to ask him for a favor.

"Hey Aang!" I jogged over to him and grabbed onto his arm. I noticed the many glares his fangirls gave me and I quickly let go and took a step away from him.

"Um, listen, my airbending is a little rusty since I never was able to fully complete my training, and I haven't been able to practice in a while so… would you mind training me?" I couldn't help it, I was nervous. Sure he was younger than me but he was a great airbender, and the avatar. And surrounded by fangirls. Not like that should make me hesitant to ask him for help but it did.

Luckily enough for me, Aang didn't seem to notice my nervousness at all. "Sure, I'd love to!" I couldn't help but grin. Honestly I was nervous that he would say no. "Sorry ladies but Avatar duties call!" Ok I had to snicker at that. Aang turned to me. "What?" I decided not to say anything.

We wandered around until we found an open space near town where we could practice, or well, where Aang could teach and I could try to not hurt myself. "So how much do you know?"

"Um…"

Aang looked at me funny and then smiled. "It's okay, we'll just start with the basics."

It was only ten minutes in and I was already thanking whatever higher power it was that gave Aang his optimism and patience. I had accidentally hit Aang with an airblast, I had once again, made myself airborne only I flew into a puddle this time, and I had accidentally hit Momo with an airblast that made his fur puff up like a scared cat. Oops.

I sighed but I was determined to learn and I had to be patient. I took a deep breath as Aang demonstrated the air scooter move again, and I tried to pay close attention to his hand and feet movements. "Okay, so you just form a ball of air in your hands, and once you have control of it start to make it bigger, and when you feel like the time is right, you just… jump in the air and land on it!" Aang was circling me on the scooter as I tried again. It didn't look that hard, but I kept losing control of the air. On my fourth try, I tried over exaggerating my hand movements until the sphere was about the size of my head, and then I carefully lowered it to the ground and used an extra air blast to jump into the air, probably higher than necessary, before landing on the scooter.

"Hey you got it!" Aang yelled. But I wasn't really listening considering I was trying so hard not to fall off, I wasn't really focused on him. I carefully leaned forward and to the right, and noticed that I was able to control where the air scooter went without much difficulty. After a few more tries I was able to control my speed pretty well, I had a bit harder time with the direction but I had at least accomplished something.

We decided to end on a good note and started to head back to the village, with me constantly thanking Aang for being so patient. I mean if I had to train someone I think I would give up after five or six tries.

"So…" Aang trailed off as if he wasn't sure what to say. "If you survived, there has to be other airbenders out there… right?"

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. Theoretically I think there would be others, they couldn't all have been killed. Or at least I would like to think they wouldn't. There had to be some who weren't at the air temples at the time of the attack, like Aang wasn't. I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to give him false hope either. "I don't know, Aang. Maybe, but… maybe not. I don't know."

Aang seemed to mull this over for a few moments before shrugging. "Well we'll just have to look! You never know." I nodded at this. We were almost near the village when Aang stopped. "Wait, how did you survive? Where did you go? Maybe there are other airbenders there!"

Oh great, more making stuff up. I hated to do this. I really didn't want to give him false hope. And besides, how did I exist anyways other than because the portal messes with the universe? "Well…" I started. Cameron and I had made a lot of things up when we had fallen into portals before, but I honestly couldn't think of anything at all. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I couldn't answer the question. Even if I had been in the Avatar universe during the invasion 100 years ago, I would have died of old age by now, unless I was frozen in an iceberg like Aang, but I hadn't been. "I just… woke up. I have amnesia." Oh this was a stretch… "I couldn't remember anything, just my name. I don't know what happened."

Aang was visibly upset. I think he had really been hoping I could give him some clues as to where other airbenders might be. He kicked the ground as we walked. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Oh well, there's um…. nothing we can do about it. Besides, there may be some other airbenders out there, if there are we'll find them!" I'm a terrible person. Why am I telling him these things? I shouldn't be lying to him, this is so mean. But I didn't know what else to say.

Aang nodded and we continued walking in silence. Once we got back to the village I noticed Katara picking up a basket of fruit at the market and I nudged Aang with my elbow and gestured over to her. "Go on, go talk to her." If I remembered right from the series, they were currently fighting. "While all your other girlfriends aren't around!"

Aang turned to me and laughed. "They aren't my girlfriends!" Even I had to note how naive Aang was. And for me to notice was seriously saying something. Aang however listened to me and walked over to her, and I decided to give them some privacy and started to look for Cameron, Charlie, or Sokka, but after twenty minutes I had no such luck, and by then Katara and Aang had ran off to somewhere else as well.

As I was making my way back to the building the mayor had allowed us to stay in, I faintly thought I heard a girl scream from behind one of the buildings, and a fireball came shooting out from between two houses. I jumped back as the fire collided with the market and a crate of food caught fire and another crate was blown to pieces, and wood splinters went flying. Two men in fire nation uniforms riding some type of giant lizard came out, and three others came down the main street. I recognized one of them as Zuko. I had completely forgotten they attacked the island.

I noticed that everyone had already cleared the streets and I ducked into a nearby ally before one of them could see me. The five firebenders walked down the streets, peering into buildings.

"Come out Avatar!" Oh yeah, I forgot, Zuko was still an honor obsessed jerk. I got into a fighting stance as they neared my hiding spot, they would obviously see me once they got closer. Glancing at the sky I didn't see any sign of Aang on his glider, the Kyoshi Warriors, or Cameron or Charlie. I realized that the guards looked as if they were about to start attacking if Aang didn't show up soon.

Typically Cameron is usually the rash one, but seeing as she wasn't there at the moment I was forced to take her place. Thanks Cameron.

Without really thinking I did the first thing that came to mind, I created an air scooter and quickly flew towards the firebenders. I wasn't really focused on control, mainly on moving just fast enough so that I couldn't get grabbed or burnt.

I flew in front of the firebenders and then around them, trying to keep going in a semi fast circle. "There's the ava- wait-" Zuko looked utterly confused for a few moments, and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Another airbender? This must be a trick!" However it looked more as if Zuko was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "Where is the Avatar?" By this time I seriously couldn't keep the stupid air scooter in control, my hands kept wobbling and the scooter was swaying left and right.

"He's not here!" I couldn't even half think about what I was saying let alone say anything witty. An orange light appeared out of the corner of my vision and I felt the heat of a fireball fly past my side, I screamed and leaned to the left but before I could change my direction much another fire blast hit the air scooter beneath me and I quickly lost control. For a few moments I flew through the air without the air sphere assisting me before I skidded to the ground. Scrambling to me feet I got into a fighting stance. Five well trained firebenders, vs one less than mediocre airbender. These were great odds.

Not wasting any time, I shot and air blast towards Zuko, and another, and another. Miss, miss, miss- why was I so bad at this? I knew airbending was the most defensive bending type but there had to be some good offensive attacks, right?

I saw one of the guards shoot another fire blast on my right and I narrowly jumped out of the way, but the intensity of the heat was too much for my comfort zone. I tried to regain my footing as a third one was shot at me and I ducked, only to lose my balance and stumble to the ground. I looked around wildly before I saw a Kyoshi warrior jump from the rooftop of the building behind me and swipe at one of the guards, another landed next to me and roughly pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks-" I turned to them and stopped. Why was Sokka wearing a dress? Not that I wasn't thankful, of course.

I glanced around and tried to get into a defensive stance as the guards scrambled. I saw Zuko hit Suki in her side and she was thrown into the wall of the nearest building. Another fire blast was shot at me and I dodged it, deciding that focusing on defense was my best option.

I heard a screech from my left and looked up to see- oh my gosh. Charlie jumped from the roof and landed on the back of Zuko's giant lizard.

"Charlie!" I yelled. Oh crap we had forgotten to tell her that she actually can die! She probably thought she was invisible or something! Zuko yelled in surprise and tried to knock Charlie's legs out from under her with a fire blast. She avoided the blaze but stumbled to the ground. Zuko turned back to me and I dashed out of the way of another attack and grabbed Charlie by her arm, tugging her to her feet. "Come on be careful!" I yelled at her as we ran across the street. "If we die here, there's a chance we might actually _die!_"

_"And you didn't mention this earlier why?!" _She had a valid point.

A felt a stream of heat behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Zuko attacking us and Charlie and I were separated. I screamed as the end of my hair was singed. I had no idea how to fight back, just make a stupid air scooter. I skidded behind another building, only hoping that a firebender wasn't following me, and that Charlie wouldn't get herself killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie**

Running running running running from the guy with the scar running running is-CAMERON! I skidded around a corner and crashed into Cameron, sending up both sprawling back on our butts. I jumped to my feet.

"Running!" I shouted, and she stared at me.

"Wha-"

"GUESS WHAT! Death happens. We can DIE DUDE!" I barked. She nodded.

"Yup."

"You knew that too?" Before I could get too far into ranting and raging at Cameron for leaving out the important detail that resurrection wasn't on the agenda, there was a blast of fire that flew just past my shoulder and crashed into the building tomy left and I sucked in my breath, eyes going wide. Cameron pursed her lips, and we stood for a moment, absolutely still.

"Stop running!" I spun around to see the weird kid with the scar and gross pony tail as he pulled the lizard to a halt, and leapt at us. For a moment everything was still.

"C-Cameron?" He said, eyes narrowed. I glanced at Cameron out of the corner of my eye. She stared obviously shocked.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"What? Yes! Of course! Who do you think I am?!" He demanded. Cameron shrugged.

"Well…"

"After all this time you finally show your face, and where else should I have expected to see you but here, on Kyoshi?" He demanded. I cleared my throat and sent Cameron a "you know this lunatic?!" stare. She didn't respond. He snarled, and strode forward, and I grabbed Cameron, yanking her back.

"Holla girl, arms length apart," I reminded her.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now. I can't even-"

"Stop right there," I said, and he whipped his head to glare at me, and his nostrils flared. I gulped.

"What?" He demanded, his voice low.

"Charlie," Cameron warned. I shook my head.

"'Scuse me, but you must be mistaking my friend here for SOMEBODY else He glared at me openly as I spoke.

"What makes you think I wouldn't recognize her; the runaway rogue firebender who left without a trace. How could I possibly forget her?" He demanded, and I cast a glance at Cameron, eyebrows raised. I chuckled, and a fireball shot past my head. I shrieked and ducked, narrowly avoiding the fire as it soared down the alley behind us.

"You think this is funny? You dare laugh at me?" He demanded. I shrugged.

"I really can't take you seriously with that pony tail, dude. What happened anyway? You look like you lost a fight with a forest fire," Then I realized that I was treading on very, very, very, very, very, very thin ice here.

I knew it because I saw the rage explode in his eyes, and he tensed his whole body, and the air felt thick suddenly. Sweat dripped down my face. He choked on a few words, rage swelling up inside him, but there were no words apparently that he could manage to create. He was just too pissed.

"You little water tribe brat! How dare you...how dare you!" He stuttered but I held out a hand cutting him off.

"'Scuse me. 'Scuse me. Listen, Cameron isn't a 'firebender'-I can't even trust her to light candles with a match, let alone be an all powerful firebender," I said. He stared at me, with an expression slapped across his face like, who-do-you-think-you-are?!

I swallowed, and for a moment, there was silence. I thought about turning and running for it, but quickly decided against it. I had expected the alley to explode in a fire storm of fire and curse words, and rage, and heat and pain….but nothing happened. I wondered for a moment what had happened to Aang and the gang, and importantly, where dear, sweet OJ had gotten off to, as the last time I'd seen her, some soldiers were chasing her off. There was a moment and Zuko sighed, disgusted and the heat faltered slightly around us.

"Why are you acting like you have no idea who I am? You could at least yell at me or attack me-something. I would have thought…" he paused, and waited for Cameron to say something. She looked at me, eyes begging for help.

"Uh...well I don't...I mean…."

"It must be the pony tail. It's throwing her off," I added.

"SHUT UP!" He lashed out at me, and a wall of fire erupted before me, and I yelped, crashing back, and scrambling backwards. The flames soared over my head, and I rolled to the side, managing to shift just out of the span of the flames, and in a moment, I launched at this guy, prepared to get into a bare knuckled fist fight, but Cameron grabbed me, hauling me back.

"Hang on Char!"

"That demon tried to fry me! What if he'd caught fire to me? Then you'd have to shave me and give me a pony tail to match his! Can you imagine how awful that would be?!" I demanded. This kid opened his mouth to counter, and I could feel the heat building up again when one of the Kyoshi warriors lept from the roof, and crashed into this firebending freak, catching him off guard. The two tumbled to the side, and I grabbed Cameron.

"Gotta go!" I said. She hesitated, and I yanked on her arm. "Come on, let's go this might be our only chance!" I snapped, and we both turned, and darted away, while a few more warriors joined the first, and cornered him.

"He's going to get away from them," Cameron said, as we rounded a corner, and sprinted down the main street of the village, which was in utter shambles. Many of the shops were spotted with pillars of flame, and I felt slightly guilty at the destruction.

"Cameron! Charlie!" I pulled to a stop as OJ jumped down from one of the roofs, and scrambled over to us.

"There you guys are I thought-" she was cut off when a conflagration of fire and heat exploded to my right, and I was blown off my feet. The firebender was standing by the alley we'd just emerged from, and he shouted something at us. Cameron helped me up.

"Told you."

"Hey! You guys!" I gave a shriek and jumped to the side as Aang ran past us, grabbing OJ by the sleeve and dragging her with him. "Come on; you should come with us!" He called over his shoulder. I shrugged at Cameron, and we ran after the two, grabbing Sokka as we fled, and prepared to leave the island with our newfound companions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cameron**

_"C- Cameron! You can't just run off like that!" My dad grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me back towards him._

_When he turned his back I immediately stuck out my tongue glaring at his back. I hated all of this stuff. Being so formal that is. There was no room to play. There was no room to laugh, have fun, play around. No room to be a -kid-! How was that fair?_

_"Mom would let me play- you know that right?" I demanded snottily stomping my foot on the ground. _

_His back stiffened and I watched wide eyed as he glared down at me, his glare intensifying. I couldn't help but to let out a groan, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out good. Whenever I mentioned mother, he turned like this._

_"Admiral Zhao, the meeting is about to start and the fire lord is waiting for you." A man in servant robes rushed up to dad and I couldn't help to be at awe seeing the power that he had over people._

_"Cameron you stay here and don't move." With a glare he and the servant swept away leaving me on my own._

_Honestly though, did he really expect me to stay put in a palace this big? Glancing down the hallway I made sure that no one was around and then hurried off ready to explore. I was amazed by everything that I saw. The tapestries hung on the walls… the all of the vases and decorations around… everything was so nice and it all looked so big._

_ "Holy muffins…" I squeaked seeing a more than impressive plate standing one of the tables._

_ I pulled myself up, trying to see over the edge. It was times like these that I cursed my height._

_ The fire nation symbol shined at me in a bright gold against the dark maroon. Intricate swirls surrounded it and there was writing down the middle. I reached up towards it, trying to get my face closer towards it._

_ "T...To… Oza… AGH!" My arms slipped off of the table, causing me to fall onto the ground. With a groan I rubbed my bum, trying to ignore the throbbing pain._

_ A loud crash caused me to freeze. Swallowing thickly I knew what had just happened. Hesitantly I looked over to see the red shards scattered all over the ground. Muttering words under my breath, I started to sweep them underneath the table, hoping that nobody would notice._

_ "That was a present to my dad you know." Freezing I spun around to see a girl who looked about my age frowning at me. Straightening up I couldn't help but to frown back at him._

_ "Well he should be more careful as to where he puts his stuff!" I snapped back._

_ Her eyes narrowed for minute but then she grinned widely. Before I could react, she looped her arm around my own and pulled me away from the mess._

_ "My name's Azula. We can just blame it on Zuzu. Come on- you're going to be my new friend." _

"Cameron wake up already!"

"She's worse than Sokka!"

"Hey! I resent that."

"Shut up Sokka!"

I groaned rolling onto my stomach as I tried to block everyone out. The talking just got louder causing my displeasure to intensify.

"Can you all just shut up?" I groaned pulling myself up into a sitting position. I cracked my back. Olivia took that as an opportunity to smack me over the head.

"Aang, Sokka, and I are going to be in Omashu for the day. You three are going to stay here and watch Appa and Momo- alright?" Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips

I rolled my eyes at her superior attitude yet nodded alongside Olivia and Charlie. This gave us the perfect opportunity to discuss everything that was going on and why we were stuck here in the first place.

After a while the trio left leaving Olivia, Charlie, and I to ourselves.

"Okay so if you couldn't tell you can die here." I winked at Charlie as I spoke only to get a scowl in return.

"Oh thanks for that." The stated dryly rolling her eyes.

Trying not to laugh, I turned my attention to Appa. I had always been fond of buffalo so being in the presence of a flying buffalo? Well that was just mind blowing. The fact that we were in Avatar was mind blowing in itself though…

"So how did Zuko know you…? Do you know anything about that?" Charlie asked, running a hand through her blond hair.

"Wait a second- Zuko knows you?" Olivia asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

Sticking my tongue out at her, I gave a shrug. That was something that still confused me. When Zuko started to yell at me I was completely baffled. Apparently there was some back story there that I didn't know about… but that dream…? Was that a flashback? Oh geez…

"Sometimes time rewrites itself when we enter these dimensions… sometimes it doesn't." Olivia explained to Char only to get a confused look in return.

"Wouldn't… our names change too? I mean Cameron… and Charlie and Olivia are a bit modern for around here." Charlie waved her arms around as she spoke.

None of us said anything, trying to think of an explanation as to why. After a moment of silence I gave up.

"Well screw it. I'm asian[1] so it doesn't matter what my name is and we were written into the storyline so people are okay with it!" I exclaimed crossing my arms over my chest pouting.

Appa let out a roar as if to agree with me and we all burst out laughing. There was another pause as we all tried to let this sink in.

"You know…" Olivia got to her feet as she spoke and Charlie followed her. With a groan I knew that it was only a matter of time before I would give in myself. "Since I can airbend do you think that you guys can bend too?"

The dream flashed in front of my mind and shifted nervously before getting to my feet. Something told me that if I could bend at all it would be firebending.

"Stand back for a second."

The two shuffled back and I took a deep breath, unsure as to what to do. Trying to center myself took a fighting stance and thrust a fist out… Nothing.

Taking another breath, I fell back into the fighting stance. Something about this all seemed so familiar..

"Fuck!"  
I opened my eyes to see Charlie jumping up and down as flames engulfed her pants. Swearing to myself I searched Appa for a second looking for something to help put her out. Spying a canister for water I chucked it at her without thinking.

Of course that meant I actually chucked the canister at her head.

In a fluid motion the water flew out of the canister shakily and put out the flames. None of us said anything as we stared at her now soaked whilst also charred pants.

"Well… at least we know that you two can bend now?" Olivia burst out laughing as she spoke causing both Charlie and I to glare at her.

Well… If Zuko was right about me firebending that meant that some of my dream had to be true too… right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reading :) If you like it why not drop a review or something ;) haha jk though it would be nice! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy! If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism we'd be happy to hear it!**

**~Zander**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Told as Olivia**

Cameron, Charlie, and I had simply been minding our own business when I could hear Aang, Sokka, and Katara approaching, and based on Sokka's complaining about lack of food and being stiff, I didn't think their visit to Omashu went very well.

I looked up at Cameron who was making fire spin in the air in front of her. I had sat a comfortable ten or so feet away to make sure I wouldn't get burnt like Charlie had. Maybe I was being a little cautious, but it was Cameron after all.

"Hey guys I think I got it!" Cameron exclaimed, and I stifled a laugh. Every time she brought up firebending I had chuckled, remembering Charlie trying to put out her pants. Not that I was glad she had caught on fire- it was just amusing since she didn't get hurt.

I think both her and Charlie were feeling ambitious and daring, because they began to spar, saying that if Cameron accidentally caught anyone on fire Charlie could put it out, and if Charlie accidentally froze anyone Cameron could melt them.

It was about fifteen seconds into their spar that the trio showed up and a blast of air, water, and what I think was a boomerang knocked Cameron flat on her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang and Katara run over to Charlie and I as Sokka sprang over to Cameron and pinned her to the ground.

"I told you she was fire nation!"

"I'm not-"

"I told you guys she was sent to kidnap you Aang- the others are probably working for her too-"

"They're not-"

"Shut up and tell us who you're working for!"

"I already told you- I'm not-"

"SHE'S NOT A FIRE NATION SPY!" I sent an appreciative glance at Charlie as Sokka raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? She's fire bending, of course she's a fire nation spy, probably sent to kill us or worse!"

I sighed. Of course Sokka would make assumptions. "Hang on, Sokka, let her explain."

Sokka's shoulders slumped but he didn't let Cameron up.

Cameron took a deep breath before beginning. "Yes I'm from the fire nation, yes I can fire bend, but I'm not a spy. I ran away, okay? I'm not going to hurt you guys."

This cat and mouse continued for quite some time until Charlie and I both insisted that Cameron wasn't going to hurt any of us. Sokka finally let Cameron stand up and she glared at him. "Fine. But One of us has to be with her at all times, but not you Aang, if she is a spy, she's probably just waiting to get you alone and then she'll turn you over to that creep Zuko." Cameron looked like she was about to say something but then shut her mouth quickly. Man I wish I had heard Zuko talking to her, and how exactly did Zuko know her? Because there was a variety of possibilities there, and if there was even the slightest chance that I could pester her about something I would take it.

Sokka straightened up and returned his boomerang to his belt, and then caught sight of Charlie out of the corner of his eye. "What did you do to my pants?"

"Uh… it wasn't my fault."

I sighed. "Oh Sokka we can buy you new pants."

"Cameron better pay for them, she's the one who burnt them."

"Oh drop it already!"

We continued flying for most of the next day, the sooner we could get Aang to the north pole to learn waterbending the better. Between Charlie and Katara he would learn some, but we all thought it would be better safe than sorry. And I don't think I was the only one who kind of wanted to see the place. Eventually, though, even giant flying bisons needed rest and food, and we had to stop.

It was then that we realized we didn't have anything to eat.

"Well, why don't we just keep flying and look for a town?"

"But Aapa needs a break, he gets tired carrying all of us."

It was almost perfect timing that Sokka returned with a bag of nuts-

"You know those are rocks, wise guy."

"Shut up Charlie! I'm sure there's something we can eat here."

"I think I'd rather starve than choke to death, thank you," I sighed and glanced at Cameron out of the corner of my eye and she shrugged. Ever since we had landed here Charlie and Sokka had been bickering non stop, but I couldn't tell if they got along or not.

I was about to open my mouth and ask for them to be quiet for a few seconds when a large crashing noise came from our right. I glanced up and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. We were all silent for a few moments when we heard the sound again and Cameron began running towards it along with Aang and Katara. Oh yeah, let's go towards the large dangerous sounding noises! With a sigh I scrambled to my feet after them and around a corner only to see a guy earthbending. I recognized him from the series but I couldn't remember his name.

Sokka at least had the sense to stop us. "Wait, he might be dangerous-"

"Hello there! I'm Katara!"

If this was a horror movie, I now know who would be the first to die.

The boy looked over his shoulder in fear for a few moments before running off. A large grin appeared on Cameron's face as she locked arms with Charlie and I. "Come on let's follow him."

"I don't know if this is a good idea-"  
"Oh come on it will be fun!"

We all ran after him for a little while before reaching a town maybe half a mile north and I saw Katara walk towards a building that had it's door closed and blinds shut, and before any of us can say anything about having the decency to knock she barges right in. Sokka and Aang quickly run in after her and Cameron and Charlie shrug on either side of me and follow as well. I groan. Am I the only normal one here? Who doesn't randomly go into stranger's houses? I stood outside for a few moments before deciding to go in.

Only to have the door slammed shut behind me and be glared at. What did we do?

"Haru they saw you earthbending?" Oh. Right. That.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom I don't know what you're talking about, they're crazy, I mean, look at how they're dressed!"

We all glanced at each other awkwardly. But I guess three water tribe members, one with very scorched pants, a kyoshi uniform, half a kyoshi uniform, and odd airbender clothing didn't exactly match.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

It was then that someone loudly knocked on the door and Haru and his mother straightened up, as if they were scared of something. Sokka peered through the blinds, "Fire nation! Act natural!" My eyes widened and I immediately stepped in front of Aang, he may have a hat on but, the arrows on his hands were still visible and he was wearing airbender clothing. He wasn't exactly being very discreet. I turned to Cameron and Charlie as if I was having a conversation with them just before Haru's mother hesitantly opened the door to reveal a large firebender. He demanded that more taxes were paid and Cameron and Charlie both opened their mouths and I tried to elbow them before they could say something they would, or maybe wouldn't, regret.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week!"

"The tax just doubled." The man didn't look pleased and a ball of fire appeared in his hands. "Well we wouldn't want an accident would we? Fire is sometimes so hard to control." I could see Cameron eyeing the blaze, probably figuring out how fast she could bend it back into the firebender's face. With a sigh Haru's mother brought out a small box and handed the man some coins, and once he was pleased with the money, he left.

"They can't just demand money from you!" Cameron insisted, Haru's mother shook her head and Haru continued to glare at the door.

"How long has the fire nation been here?"

"Five years," I listened as they explained how the fire nation had controlled the town, and many times Charlie or Cameron jumped in and suggested just what they recommended to solve the problem.

By the time the explanation was over Haru looked like he was about to punch something and went outside to get some fresh air, and Katara followed him, probably in an attempt to cheer him up. They weren't gone long, and Haru's mother had even been nice to cook us a dinner and give us a place to stay the night.

We all settled down to dinner and I could see Cameron grinning at me from across the room. That one grin of hers that meant I was going to hate what happened in the next few moments.

My first mistake was sitting next to Haru at dinner. The second one was me quickly shaking my head when he asked if I was going to take of my coat when we were eating. And my third mistake was simply being friends with Cameron and Charlie.

Cameron leaned closer next to me and I raised an eyebrow. "Hey OJ?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"So you guys seem kind of close, hm?"

"Um… what?"

"Did Haru just ask you to take of a piece of clothing?"

I nearly choked on my drink. "Excuse me? Coats are hardly considered clothes and not in the way you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking of that in a bad way I was just stating the fact. You're the one thinking of it wrong."

"Don't twist my words."

Haru glanced at us bickering for a few moments. "So, Olivia, are you a Kyoshi warrior?"

Crap I have to lie about more stuff. "Yeah, not for that long though, just about a year."

He nodded and seemed to be thinking for a few moments. "Don't you guys normally wear that white and red face paint?"

"Actually not all the time no… normally just for anything formal. When we're fighting we usually don't actually wear it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a little known fact."

He definitely didn't look convinced. "You sure you're right about that?"

I nodded. "I am."

"You don't look too sure."

I frowned. "Yes I am." I knew I wasn't a good liar but couldn't he just let me look like I know what I'm doing? "How do you know?"

"Because my mom was a Kyoshi warrior."

Crap.

"Uh…" I was seriously grasping here. I didn't know what to do. I glanced to see if anyone was paying attention to us and could throw in some idea that would back me up but no one was. "Well…"

It was then that Haru bursted out laughing at me. "Relax, I'm joking."

Oh. I knew that. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to laugh good naturedly about it. That was way too close. Cameron didn't say anything for a few minutes and I thought I was home free until Charlie kicked me from under the table. What the heck were they playing at?! I just want to have a peaceful dinner. But no.

"So as I was saying earlier Olivia…" I mentally groaned. Cameron seemed way too happy about something. "You know how you and Aang are the last airbender's, right…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, seeing as Aang has Katara, or he will anyways-" Oh crap. I knew where she was going with this.

"Cameron."

"So shouldn't you find someone so you guys aren't the last airbenders? You know, like baby airbenders!"

_"Cameron!" _Everyone looked up at me and my eyes widened. "Uh… sorry…"

Haru seemed to be stifling a laugh. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I glared at Cameron out of the corner of my eye and she gave me her versions on an angelic grin.

Dinner was quickly over and I gladly got out of my chair and tried to keep a straight face. I could tell Cameron was the instigator but Charlie had been snickering during the whole time as well. I think it was embarrass Olivia night.

Haru showed us to our room- er well, our barn- before saying good night and heading back to his house. I continued looking at Cameron and Charlie waiting for one of them to say something.

"I'll get back at you two you know."

Charlie grinned at me. "Aw of course you will OJ," she smiled at me as if I was a small child.

"Oh I have more, don't you worry."

"Can you guys be nice? Please? What's with the sudden teasing?"

* * *

It seemed that on the rare nights we got a good amount of sleep, the morning came too soon. Katara had left to get some water and after getting dressed I went into town and bought some food for our trip. I was only gone maybe fifteen minutes but when I came back I saw Katara sobbing in the doorway to the barn. I ran over to them and glanced around. Everyone was ok? No one was hurt?

"Katara what's wrong, what's going on?"

"The fire nation came last night and took Haru! And it's my fault! I told him to earthbend!" I wasn't sure what it was she was talking about, it must have happened when they were out walking the other day.

"It's ok, we'll figure something out…" Katara getting arrested for earthbending wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Why did I get the feeling this was going to end badly?


	6. Chapter 6

**We've got two reviews! :) To whoever did we thank you so so much! That makes me beyond happy! Sorry this chapter jumps a bit but it does :P we have all the chapters planned out and a few written so I'll be updating them in groups!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Told as Charlie**

"Oj why aren't you the one we're framing for earth bending?" I asked groggily as appa circled over the prison. The sun had set a while ago, and we were waiting for the time to be just right. Sokka had warned us just a few minutes before that we'd be flying in soon to pick Katara up. And this thought suddenly occurred to me. She turned around and stared at me.

"Um, why do you think? There's no way I'd last in that prison. I'm the happy go lucky airbender remember?" She asked. I scoffed.

"Uh, to rescue Haru of course, your one true love!" I said. Aang started laughing, and Cameron grinned at me.

"Haru? And Olivia?" Aang sputtered. I pouted, mock angry.

"Well did you see them at dinner yesterday? They were practically sucking faces across the table!" I said.

"Hey! Not true Charlie!"

"I dunno," Cameron started, leaning back in Appa's saddle, glancing over the edge at the water below. "It was pretty sketchy to me!" Cameron, Aang and I laughed heartily and Oj's face turned red, and looked like a horrible sunburn in the moonlight.

"Hey, guys can we focus here for a minute? 12 hours are up; we've got to go get Katara, and we need attention to be in the here and now," Sokka warned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Killjoy." Oj shot Sokka a grateful glance, and we began to circle down towards the prison.

"Bubble brain."

"Hey!" I glared at Sokka, and gritted my teeth. Right, like I hadn't heard that one before. Appa circled down next to the prison, and Aang leapt off of Appa, and ran through the prison yard, to go find her. We waited, shoulders hunched, sitting low. After a minute I sighed heavily.

"So I'm feeling peckish; pass the rocks," I said. Sokka slowly turned, eyes narrowed.

"You. Hush. We're focusing, remember?" He said. I sighed. Right. Of course. Focusing on getting Katara out of prison. _Too bad we can't leave her there…_

* * *

"Hello spirit? This is the avatar speaking. I'm here to...try and help stuff!" Aang called as wandered into the twilight, glancing about. I glanced at Cameron and Oj, as we stood by the window, watching him.

"This isn't right," Sokka said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I've got a bad feeling about this," I muttered. Cameron shared a long glance with Oj, which, to me, said that they knew exactly what was going to happen. And that I was right.

"We can't just cower in fear while Aang faces that thing alone," he said. I folded my arms.

"Yeah. He wouldn't let any body wander out on their own; we've got to back him up," I said.

"He's the avatar. If anyone can save us, he can."

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone," Sokka said, leaning against the window. I nodded.

"Nobody should have to face something like a vicious, villager-napping monster from the...spirit world, did you say? That's a big task to do alone. Even for the avatar. Especially for Aang," I added. Nobody spoke as the sun began to set, and Cameron nudged Oj.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Cameron muttered.

"The sun is set. Where are you Hei Bai? Well...spirit, as the avatar I hereby ask you to leave this village in peace!" Aang shouted into the darkness. Nothing happened. "Okay. I guess that's settled then." Aang turned, and began to wander back into the village. I narrowed my eyes….was something moving by the gate? I grasped the windowsill and peered at the darkness, straining my eyes, leaning as far as I could.

"Do you see something?" Sokka asked. I shrieked as a giant black and white monster loomed from the dark, and prowled after Aang, following him silently.

"We've got to get out there!"

"We need to help him!" Cameron and I shouted simultaneously, and scrambled over each other to get to the door. Katara grabbed onto Cameron's foot, and yanked her back, and Sokka tripped over me, sending him sprawling.

"Aang needs our help!" Sokka shouted. There was a great, crashing sound outside and the crack of splintering wood, and Sokka and I glanced at each other.

"That didn't sound good," Oj said, from where she still stood by the window. THe great smashing continued outside, and I could hear Aang shouting.

"The avatar's methods are...unusual."

"Hey let me go!" Cameron shouted. Katara attempted to wrestle with her, but Cameron kicked free. We bolted to the door, ignoring the villagers as they shouted something at our backs about "only the avatar can blahblahblah". We threw it open, jumping out into the evening. There was a horrible wailing as the great spirit monster cried into the night.

"How could these people expect Aang to know how to do anything on his own?!" I demanded as me, Sokka, Cameron and Oj sprinted toward the beast.

"Hey Hei Bai! Over here!" Sokka shouted, throwing his boomerang at the beast. It nicked it, and the monster didn't move. Cameron got in position to firebend, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head slightly. Not where the villagers could see. Put out that she couldn't firebend, she snapped back to a normal standing position. We ran around the side of the beast, and stood, facing the creature in a half circle around Aang.

"Hey! You guys need to go back! I don't want any of you getting hurt!" Aang shouted.

"We'll fight him together, Aang," Sokka said, and I grinned, attempting to settle into a waterbending pose. I wasn't really sure how this worked; I hadn't been trained. I hoped I didn't look stupid.

"You didn't think you could just fight this guy without us?" Oj asked. "We're nearly impossible to get rid of anyway," Cameron added.

"But...I don't want to fight him unless-" Aang was cut off as Hei Bai swiped at us, and everybody ducked, hitting the ground as the monster swept at us. Aang didn't notice, and the great monster swept Sokka into it's great paws. Oj gave a sharp cry as the monster grabbed her too, and it loped off with its new prizes.

"Hey! Sokka!" I screamed, but was cut off when Cameron launched a blazing ball of fire after Hei Bai.

"You coward! Hey! Hey bring them back! Oj!" Cameron shouted at it's back, and sent two more volleys of flames after it. I leapt up, and smashed into her, sending us both sprawling.

"Stop that's not helping!" I shouted. Even if it was cool to see her firebending like a cool kid. I lept to my feet, and bounded through the gate, after Aang who had jumped into the air on his glider.

"Wait! Wait up!" Cameron shouted, and we sprinted through the forest together, side by side. The monster was fast, and quickly receding, but it's great black and white behind was always just visible.

"Give her back!" Cameron shouted, and periodically she stopped, and tossed a few more flames at the monster.

"Sokka! Oj!" I shouted, even though I knew it was really pointless. Soon, we came to the great burned scar we'd seen earlier. Aang was sweeping in, reaching for Oj's hand. _Ah. He's attached to her, as an airbender._ I thought. Sokka was waving, and attempting to reach for Aang too, but before anybody could rescue anybody, Hei Bai disappeared.

"NO!" I shouted, pulling to a stop. I slid on the ashes a little, and Cameron sprinted past me, following Aang. I stood there, for a moment, utterly astonished at what the heck had just happened. I felt my mouth drop a little, and I crashed onto my knees. What just happened. Where did that monster take them?

"Shit! Shit shit shit Charlie, it took Oj!" Cameron barked as she circled around. I nodded.

"My God." I looked up at Cameron's red, angry face. "Are we ever going to see them again?" I asked. Aang circled back, and crash landed next to us. He stood, eyes wide and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry...I tried to grab her...I didn't…" he stopped as Cameron marched away, and stormed off. There was a flash of light, and Aang and I watched her as she blasted flames into the night, raging and cursing. I looked up at Aang.

"Will we ever see them again?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I… don't know," he said. I thought for a moment.

"Guess I won't have to give Sokka back his pants then," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cameron**

The whole village was silent as we waited for Aang to return. Katara was sitting at Charlie's side, not saying a peep. Though she didn't say anything it was easy to tell that she was anxious for their return. The logical part of my mind screamed at me, telling my nerves to calm down and that I knew that they were going to come back yet… it was hard to.

With a baited breath the silence continued, everything about this was making me on edge.

"Sokka!"

Katara flung herself out of the building as people started to emerge from the forest, all looking rather frazzled. Seeing Olivia, Charlie grabbed my arm and we raced towards her, the two of us tackling her into a bear hug.

Thank god! Don't do that again!" I exclaimed punching her in the arm.

"Do what?" She questioned completely confused. Rolling my eyes I watched as Aang swooped down and landed next to Sokka and Katara. Quickly we joined the group, happy that we were all one once again.

(The Waterbending Scroll)

I leaned up against a rock watching Katara, Aang, and Charlie practice waterbending by a waterfall. Olivia was off to one side practicing a few basic airbending moves that Aang had showed her earlier. Despite the fact that I knew I should have been training as well, I continued to lay on the rock, enjoying the heat from the sun

"BOOMERANG ATTACK!"

"FUCK!"

I had flung myself off of the rock as Sokka attacked without warning. Ignoring the fact that I had bashed my knee, I rolled out of the way of his wild attempt the crouched, swinging one of my feet underneath his, hooking my foot onto his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his feet.

For a moment I was glad for the Karate classes that my parents made me go to when I was a kid.

"Don't do that you bloody prick!" I exclaimed and quickly helped the upset boy to his feet. Giving me small glare he brushed himself off then picked up the fallen boomerang.

"You were doing nothing and you ALWAYS NEED TO BE PREPARED!" He yelled right in my face.

Of course I wasn't going to sit there and get yelled at. I certainly wasn't Cameron Kesh if i did let that happen!

"That doesn't give you automatic rights to freaking scream and attack me out of no where! That's totally not fair! And now I'm bleeding because of you!" I pouted pointing furiously at my knee. Honestly it didn't hurt all that much yet I needed something to complain about.

Going red in the face he grabbed onto one of his arms and waved it in front of my face.

"OH YEAH?! Well I'm bleeding too no thanks to you! And I'm sure that it's going to bruise as well! Thank you very much!"

I opened my mouth to yell right back when someone else decided to step in before the whole argument got even more out of hand.

"Guys! Stop talking!" Katara wedged her way between the two of us then sighed, blowing one of her hair loopies out of her face. "Now if you were paying attention you would notice that Aang sent all of our things down the river!"

Sokka and I both turned to see a bashful looking Aang smiling sheepishly at the two of us with a soaked Charlie at his side. Olivia quickly sent a gust of air at her, almost knocking Charlie off of her feet yet somehow she managed to get the water off of her.

"Alright… Let's go to town…" I sighed.

Aang being Aang bought a sky bison whistle that I knew would be helpful later on yet nothing else really happened until we got onto a pirate ship. I examined the walls full of unique items as Katara and Aang talked to the owner.

I almost stopped short seeing an old bracelet tossed to the side. The beads were painted a dark red with the golden Fire Nation symbol painted onto the middle and biggest one. There didn't seem to be anything extra special about it and they didn't seem to care about it (judging by the condition) so with a quick hand I slipped it into my pocket.

Well considering the fact that I was a part of the fire nation (or was?) I might as well take the thing with me. Nation pride right?!

I mean even if my Nation was ran by a selfish bastard… With an insane daughter… Who killed a tribe of people… for no apparent reason…

But you know! There's no real reason to not show Nation pride then!

"Cameron! Really?" Olivia scoffed at my side, catching my slip of hand. Giving her a look I then grinned and gave a slight shrug.

"At least I didn't take something that actually is worth something." I shot back giving Katara a look and we both watched as she slipped the scroll into her sleeve.

"Fair enough…"

Katara tugged onto Aang's sleeve, begging him to get out of here. I almost rolled my eyes at how obvious she was being. If she was going to steal something she should be more discreate about it!  
After a wild chase thanks to Katara we made our way to camp where Katara reveiled that she stole the scroll.

"It's just 'high risk trading'" Katara mocked with a large grin on her face. Being the puppy that he was Aang agreed with her and the two along with Charlie went off to try the water whip.

Knowing what would happen, I decided that it would be more fun to try out my own bending myself. Honestly how would I fight if I didn't know shit?

Taking a deep breath, I took a stance that I saw many people in the show take. I remembered something about pushing chi through the body. Though a lot of me didn't agree with the whole Chi and Spirits thing… we weren't in our dimension anymore. I had to force myself to believe in it or else I wasn't going to last.

I pushed my energy as I swept my foot in the air and was only granted with smoke.

_Clap Clap Clap…_

"How amazing. I don't know why I was worried about you." Sokka approached me, a smug smile on his face. "Seeing as you can't do that I don't think that you'll need a babysitter after all."

I could feel the anger bubbling up in me. I knew that he was just kidding around yet my temper flared.

Taking my anger I threw it into the kick, letting out a yell as I did so. Flame burst from my foot, catching the tree in front of me. Taking another step, I let out another yell and thrust my fist, to get another flame flashing forwards.

With a breath I calmed myself down, letting the energy calm down for a moment. Spinning around I gave Sokka a smug smile before making my way towards the waterbenders and Olivia.

He was just jealous that he was a nonbender…. and did I care about that? Ahh… no not really.

"Hey! Be careful with that one!"

Curses erupted from me as I was pulled into a clearing. I could feel the frustration building up inside of me. Feeding my chi.

Interrupting my sleep was something that was _never _a good thing.

Roughly I was placed in between Aang and Olivia. Katara was tied up in a tree across from us and all of us were being held in place, and surrounded by fire nation soldiers and pirates. Zuko glared down at the group of us, his eyes pausing for a second on my own.

"Cameron… I know that you were outcasted but I'm going to give you the chance to join me." He offered his hand, his eyes boring into my own.

Being the mature person that I was, I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a big fat raspberry. Bad decision considering that he was the hot tempered banished prince…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Olivia**

Okay, I knew that Cameron wouldn't join Zuko, I didn't need to see her stick her tongue out at him for that, but the offer itself had made me nervous. What had the portal screwed up to make it so that they knew each other? Seriously? Zuko didn't make friends really, but he seemed awfully nice to Cameron. I made a mental note to ask her once we were alone, and, well, not captured. This only seemed to anger Zuko more and he shot a fire blast right over her head, which caused both Aang and I to lean as far away from her as possible while trying not to get singed.

I was wedged in between Aang and Cameron, and Charlie was between Sokka and Aang. This was going from bad to worse. And Oh my gosh if Sokka continues yapping about Aang being the Avatar I think I was going to strangle him- the point was not to get into a war over him-

Oh that's what he's doing. It made sense half a second too late, because before I knew it the pirates were lunging at the firebenders and the firebenders were sprinting at us in a desperate attempt to grab Aang before anyone else. I rolled backwards and stumbled to my feet and tugged at my binds for a few moments, only to have Sokka run around and cut all of them off. The pirates and firebenders were so busy fighting each other, they didn't notice us slip away, grab Katara, and scamper off into the forest.

We had been walking after Katara had gotten into an argument with Sokka about who was leader, and whether or not it should be him or Aang. Charlie I could tell was supporting Sokka, and Katara and I were supporting Aang. I had tried to stay out of it but eventually the airbender in me won. But I had a feeling that this was just going to turn into a 'my stick is bigger than your stick' argument, in which case, I would gladly leave. Cameron seemed distracted about something though, and Charlie and I were determined to find out what it was, so as we walked thanks to Sokka's Instincts knowing what was best, I dragged her behind Aang, Sokka, and Katara so we could talk, even if only for a little.

"So, Zuko asking you to join him... that's kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Well no duh, of course it is!" The way she averted her eyes though made me not believe her.

Charlie lightly elbowed her. "Oh come on, you said the portal changes things sometimes right? Could you two have... been close or something?"

Cameron stiffened and turned to us. "No! No. Definitely not! I mean Zuko? No! Especially with the ponytail-" I ran right into Katara and looked out from behind her shoulder and had to hold down a frightened cry. How in the world had we managed to walk right into the middle of a fire nation camp?!

"Run!" We all dropped our things and spun around in the opposite direction, trying not to trip over one another in the process. We all scrambled and tried to go different ways but one of the fire nation soldiers shot right next to us and the trees behind us caught fire. I turned in a circle, looking for another exit, but the soldiers closed in fast and I didn't see any option.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. "Cameron, can you bend it away or something?" I asked her, and tried to keep my panic levels down.

"But then they'll know she's fire nation and things could get messy," Charlie told us. She had a point. If she was a rogue, then there was the chance they were looking for her, and we couldn't risk that.

Sokka stood a lightly straighter and took a few small steps towards the soldiers. "If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

"What are you doing?"

Sokka gave a half shrug. "Bluffing?" Well yup we're in trouble.

It looked as if the soldiers were trying to hold back laughter. "You promise not to hurt us-" But before he could finish his statement, he collapsed, unconscious. I jumped back from surprise, where had that come from? Before we knew it, a boy jumped down from a tree limb and swung two other soldiers over his shoulder with his curved swords, and a handful of other people followed. Now that was an even fight, I figured it was okay to retaliate. Sokka had already ran at the nearest man, and Charlie had- did she freeze a guy's feet to the ground? Cameron, I think she was trying to be semi discrete about it, re directed an attack back at a firebender. A wave of heat came from behind me and I managed to jump out of the way shoot a blast of air at his feet, which knocked him to the ground. He fired another shot at me and I ducked and made an attempt to kick his sword away from him before backing away. I didn't want to be obvious when I was airbending, I wasn't really supposed to exist, after all.

Soon the firebenders were either unconscious or had ran off, and the boy who had jumped right into the middle of the fray immediately went right up to Katara and I found myself chuckling a little. "My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters."

Although the rag tag group of fighters- oh who was I kidding? We were pretty rag tag ourselves- had been nice enough to show us their hideout, and even allow us to stay there for a little. I don't think it would matter if we stayed a day, but any more than that and we would probably be delayed.

When we got to the ropes that took us up to their base, Cameron got a little tied up but other than that things seemed to go well. And even I had to admit, the feast was fun, even if Sokka was being grumpy about hanging around Jet. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was nice. But I did know better, thankfully. I didn't want to push portal multi dimensional limits or whatever though, so I let Katara hang out with him, which probably wasn't a smart move.

The next morning, Jet had borrowed Charlie and Sokka to go on a mission with him, which left me to hang around the giant tree house and mess with airbending things. It was kind of nice, actually. I think I scared Cameron and Aang a few times when I pretended to fall from a free so that I could practice controlling jumping from place to place.

When Sokka and Charlie came back though and said Jet mugged an old man, I was a little skeptical. Jet insisted there was a poisonous knife concealed inside the man's robes, and I had to admit it did look convincing. It was a little bit… too convenient though. I could tell Sokka was growing frustrated with where the conversation was going and he stormed out, followed by Charlie. Even though they bickered non stop, they could be nice and caring to one another as well. I glanced at Cameron out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't remember much about Jet for some reason, but I got the feeling he shouldn't be trusted. But if I wasn't given any proof as to why to not trust him, then I shouldn't worry, right?

Jet had sent us down to the river to gather some water so we would be prepared for when the fire nation showed up, because they supposedly were going to set the forest on fire. I didn't understand why he sent Cameron and I there though. We obviously weren't water benders and he didn't know we could air bend and fire bend.

I would be willing to bet he had wanted Charlie down here, but since she was siding with Sokka he 'didn't trust her' or something. Katara and Aang were water bending by the lake, and Cameron was sitting on the side while I was pacing. I walked over to her and knelt down, hopping Aang and Katara wouldn't hear us.

"I don't like this," I said honestly. "It's too convenient. We're all here while the two people who Jet really doesn't get along with are elsewhere? I think we should go back and see what's going on."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at me. "And go right into the middle of the 'forest fire' Jet warned us about?"

When she put it like that, it really did sound rash. Her and Charlie were rubbing off on me too much. "Yeah pretty much."


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

** Told as Cameron **

I rubbed my sore arms with a scowl. My arms and legs were spotted with black and blue bruises causing my mood to be even worse.

God I needed to work out.

Seeing a red mark under one of my sleeves I couldn't help but to frown and pull it back. I almost froze seeing that my arms was completely covered in fades scars… a number of them looked to be burn scars too… Where the hell did these come from?

"Cameron? Are you alright over there?" Olivia called from her place on Appa. She jumped down using her airbending to soften her fall then headed towards me.

"What the hell is this?"

I pulled up the side of my shirt to see how many scars there _really_ were and was greeted with the sight of many dotting my stomach and twisted onto my back. What was going on!?  
"These… weren't there in our dimension…" She mused and looked closer at the lines that weaved around my body. This was just lovely.

We stood there in silence for a minute and I dropped my shirt as we both heard footsteps running towards us. I immediately relaxed seeing that it was just Charlie. Olivia and I quickly gestured her to join us and each hunched over each other in a circle.

"I think that we're getting written into the actual storyline...I mean I know that we talked about this before but I think that we are actually getting our own backstories and everything… there's no random explanation for these random scars." Olivia stated in a hushed tone gesturing towards me and then holding out one of her arms that had a long thin scar running down from her elbow to wrist.

Oh thank god I wasn't the only one who had to deal with this.

The other two examined themselves trying to figure out if they had any more scars while I just stood there not wanting to see any more. For some reason I had the feeling that mine weren't caused by rough play as a child.

"Does this mean that we are being written out of our dimension..?" Charlie asked hesitantly and as much as I wanted to say no… I knew that I couldn't.

Each day it seemed like I was losing some of my memories.. I couldn't remember what was going to happen next in this...series if I still even wanted to call it that. I couldn't even remember my family's faces. It killed me a bit inside to think about that.

We all stood there for a somber moment before Aang jumped towards us and grabbed onto my hand, pulling me towards a sign that Sokka and Katara had found.

"It's the fire nation festival! There's jugglers, benders, and magicians! This'll be a great way for us both to work on our firebending!" He exclaimed pointing at the sign. I examined the board for a moment with a frown. Though I was improving a lot on my firebending thanks to muscle memory, it was clear that I couldn't teach Aang anything yet.

"You might want to rethink that. Look at this." Sokka had to kill the mood pointing out a wanted sign for Aang. Well of course he was wanted. He was the avatar after all.

"You really want to walk in a fire nation town? Where they're all fired up with their fire?" Sokka exclaimed and I scowled at him giving him the stink eye. Sure my nation wasn't the nicest but that didn't mean that we were all bad… right?

Olivia placed a hand on my arm to hold me back from smacking him and I turned my scowl to her.

"Oh come on! I'm sick of him ranting about how evil we are!" I pouted and Charlie jumped.

"Well I mean your nation did kill all the airbenders… and killed a lot of the northern waterbenders… Personally I can see why they are against you." She laughed.

I elbowed her in the side with a grumble knowing that I had no argument to make back. She did have a point there…

Olivia (being the voice of reason), Katara, Aang, and Sokka argued for a moment about actually going while I examined the board with Aang's wanted poster on it. Something in the bottom right corner caught my eye.

_The Blue Spirit_

The poster said with a rough drawing of a masked man on it. I stared at it for a moment, something again tugging in the back of my mind. Why did that seem so familiar?

"Cameron come on! We're going to see some of your people!" Charlie grabbed my arm and started to tug me away. Quickly I snatched the poster then shoved it into one of my pockets ignoring the questioning look that I got.

One day I would figure out where I had seen this before.

I watched amazed seeing all of the masked people. Fireworks filled the air lighting up the sky. Quickly we all found masks to blend in and though I wanted to wander around… I knew that i couldn't do that.

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town!"

Sokka being Sokka grabbed a packet of them throwing money at the man then shoved them all in his mouth. Wanting a bit of my culture I took a bag from the vendor with a small bow then tried a few.

Apparently Sokka wasn't accustomed to spicy foods though because he jumped up and down shrieking that they were spicy. Oh what a baby. Katara and I made fun of him before wandering around the festival even more.

Of course everything got ruined when Aang jumped onto the stage to 'protect' Katara though it was obvious that it was all just a trick. A man saved us by throwing smoke bombs and such when firenation guards started to chase us through an area.

Appa soon showed up and we all quickly jumped on top of him with mystery man in tow. While Aang and Sokka talked to him I watched him with narrowed eyes. Could he be the one who taught me more about firebending?

"I serve a man… a myth really Jeong Jeong the deserter. He was a firenation general...or admiral.." He muttered trying to collect his thoughts as we sat around a fire that I was happy to make. From Chey's mutterings I knew that he wasn't going to be my teacher… he was too ditzy for that.

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the firelord? That's great! He can teach me!" Aang exclaimed getting to his feet.

Immediately I followed with a large grin. A mad firebender as a teacher… yeah I was for that!

"We need to go see him! I need a teacher and Aang needs a teacher- don't argue about this Sokka.. You know its true!" I grinned almost bouncing on my heels at the prospect.

"You guys aren't going to be learning from some insane guy!" Sokka yelled back yet I didn't let my determination fall. I knew that this was something that I needed to do.

"Well too bad! I need an insane teacher and Aang needs a teacher in general! This is the perfect opportunity!"

Sokka was about to protest yet again when Katara quickly intervened.

A bunch of guys jumped out of no where and escorted to us to a clearing near the water. It was obvious that Chey was in deep crap with this Jeong Jeong guy.

The moment Chey came back from his meeting with Jeong Jeong I knew that he was going to say no to Aang.

"He wants to talk to you…" Chey collapsed on the ground across from Aang and it took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

Nodding I climbed to my feet ignoring everyone's confused looks. Butterflies erupted from within me knowing that I was gigin to be meeting with the perfect firebending teacher.

Walking into the hut I was greeted with the sight of a white haired old man sitting in the middle of a circle of burning candles facing away whilst meditating. There was silence between the two of us and after a moment I sat down across from him and pulled my legs into a criss cross just like his.

"You don't remember me do you?" He sighed shaking his head. I sat there frozen. How did he know that.. "I only saw you once or twice but the way you came into camp- you no longer are the same"

I stared at his back as he spoke. How did I know him…

"Firebending is destruction. Most of those who wield it can only cause harm to those they are close to. Your father is the key example to that." His voice tightened as he spoke.

My mind flashed towards one of my earlier dreams… Admiral Zhao. Oh for gods sake don't tell me that he was my father..

"He never learned discipline nor how to really summon the fire. He got it from his anger and that is his weakness. I don't know what you are doing with the Avatar but I hope for his sake and yours that you remember Iroh's lessons more than Zhao's." Jeong Jeong raved his voice raising as he spoke.

Aang entered the room and with a frustrated sigh I knew that this was when I had to leave. I suppose I did get answers though they weren't the ones that I was looking for.

"What did he say to you?" Olivia asked when I got back to where the group was laying and I ignored them rolling onto my side so that I wasn't facing them.

Though I had my suspicions that Zhao was my father I was praying to the spirits that he wasn't. This was just my luck.

"Widen your stance!" Jeong Jeong screamed at Aang the next day. "Wider!"

My eyebrow twitched as I tried to concentrate.

"Now straighten your legs! Good.. Good. Now concentrate!" Jeong Jeong started to walk towards me to give me instructions yet Aang just had to call towards him again.

"Wait! Concentrate on what?"

The two yelled at each other for a moment while I felt the heat soaking into my skin. Taking a deep breath I kept my eyes closed to try and focus even more. This was broken yet again upon hearing Katara and Sokka giggling at Aang.

"You're stance is good but you need to do it with your eyes open! You are not mediating." Jeong Jeong exclaimed in my face and I nodded making the adjustment that he had asked for.

"I am going to take Aang up to focus on his breathing. You work on your breathing- I know that Iroh taught you that."

Around mid-noon I broke out of my trance and could feel the chi running through my veins. From the looks of what Aang was doing I was just in time too.

He was playing with a ball of fire. Flinging it from one hand to another and ignoring Katara's protests. Something was wrong with his fire though.

"What are you doing?" I demanded shoving Katara back away from Aang.

He completely ignored me though tossing the fire around even more. "I wonder how that juggler did it!"

The fire grew from his hands and circled around him. That of course meant that it was coming straight towards Katara and I. Jeong Jeong's words echoed through my head. _It can only cause harm to those they are close to._

He wasn't centered enough to be able to understand and control his fire…

Katara's scream echoed through the air and I put my hands up in a blocking motion. I was able to redirect his flames away from us yet that didn't stop it from burning the palms of my hands causing me to stumble back into Katara and both of us to fall.

"Katara! Cameron! I'm so sorry!"

I tried to climb to my feet only to hiss at the pressure that I put on my hands. Trying to shake out the pain I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Aang! What did you do?!" Sokka rushed over with OJ and Cameron in tow bending down towards Katara who was only just barely burned luckily.

"It was an accident I swear-"

Katara being frightened and a bit hurt ran off causing me to follow immediately. There was no way I would leave her alone herself.

Gasping for air I collapsed next to her yet didn't say a word as she placed her blistered hands in the water with a hiss. We were both quiet as we watched her hands glow and the blisters disappear.

With a small grin she took my hands and did the same causing the pain to cease. Okay having a friend with cool healing crap powers could be useful later on.

"You have healing abilities." We both spun around to see Jeong Jeong standing there behind us. I scooted over letting him take the place between us. "Sometimes the great waterbenders have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you… free from this burning curse."

I didn't have to question what he meant. From even just seeing Aang hurt Katara I knew that firebending wasn't something to be playful with. It harmed people and was wild and untamed.

The two talked about the difference about fire and waterbending and while I listened I looked into the water at my own reflection. Though my body was the same it was hard to tell who I was in my own opinion.

Back in our normal dimension things were easier. There wasn't as much fighting or running. While it was fun here at some points… it was also hard to comprehend.

"Go get your friends and flee!" I jumped to my feet as fire burst around us and Jeong Jeong bended it away. Katara was shoved towards the camp and while I wished to follow, Jeong Jeong and I were soon surrounded by flames.

I turned to see people coming towards us from all directions.

"My daughter… Of course you are with my old master. Both of you are fools." I watched as a man with some beard emerged from the flames and it clicked that he was my father. It was one thing to accept it. It was another to actually face him.

Part of me knew wanted to know why he was a complete douche to me yet I knew that there wasn't enough time. He growled at the both of us as Jeong Jeong argued with him and I jumped in seeing that Aang who just showed up needed help.

"Let's see if you remember my lessons!" Zhao yelled shooting flames at both Aang and I- his anger getting to the better of him. Both Aang and I hopped around the ships, Aang taunting Zhao while I deflected the majority of his blows.

I was ashamed to think that this man was my father… did he really raise me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Olivia**

After Zhao had shown up and attacked us, I could tell Cameron was on edge, and not just because of the battle either. Charlie could tell too, but I don't think Cameron wanted to talk about it, so I decided to let her be, for now at least.

Eventually, we started to make our way towards the northern air temple, and I think it goes without saying that Aang and I had been on the edge of our seats the entire way, er, well, on the edge of Appa's saddle, I suppose. Charlie and Katara were talking about different water bending and healing techniques while Cameron and Sokka bickered about his wood carving. I however was bouncing up and down impatiently.

Come on Appa I know you're tired from carrying all of us but can you please fly faster? I sighed and laid down. I had been so excited to get here I hadn't slept much the night before, and now I was regretting it. Well, a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt right? Besides it wasn't as if they would leave me on Appa and go look around without me. I wasn't about to say that though and give Cameron and Charlie any ideas.

_"Grandpa what does this fan do?"_

_An elderly man gave me a small smile and glanced down at me. "It's an airbending tool, kind of like a glider only much smaller. You can't fly on it, you see, because it's too small, but it can be used to make your airbending stronger."_

_I nodded and glanced around the little cottage for a few moments before looking back up at him. "When are you going to teach me how to air glide? Because it looks like so much fun when you do it!" My grandfather chuckled and rubbed my head, and I could just barely see a bit of the blue tattoo on his arm as a part of his sleeve pulled up a little._

_"I would like to sweetheart but my old bones don't work that well anymore. Why don't you have your parents teach you?"_

_I crossed my arms over my chest. "Because they're not airbenders, how can they teach me?"_

_"They still can teach you, you don't have to be an airbender to air glide. However, they won't be able to teach you airbending, and I can only teach you so much."_

_I sighed. I wanted my grandpa to teach me, it wasn't the same coming from my parents since they weren't actual airbenders. Also, if grandpa couldn't teach me much airbending, who would? He said before that there weren't many teachers around, so how would I learn?_

_Suddenly a wide smile plastered itself to my face. "I know grandpa! I'll teach myself! I'll teach myself my own moves so I can learn!"_

_He laughed and grinned, but something about his eyes made me think he wasn't really showing how he felt. "I'm sure you will, but you have to remember to not airbend in front of anyone other than your parents, alright?"_

_I cocked my head to one side. He always said this but he never explained anything else. "Why?"_

_He sighed and shook his head. "Just trust me, no one outside of this family can know, okay?"_

"Olivia! Olivia you're gonna miss it! Wake up!"

With a jolt I sat up and looked around frantically. Miss what? What was going on? What was that dream? Were we there yet?

As if somehow he had read my mind, Aang directed Appa to fly upwards and we broke through a layer of clouds, and saw the air temple looming over us with- wait- were those other airbenders flying around? I narrowed my eyes and tried to get a better look, and then started grinning like an idiot.

"They really are airbenders!"

Only for Aang to shoot down my hope within fifteen seconds.

"No they're not."

"What do you mean they're not- those guys are flying!"

Aang shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, a slight look of anger in his eyes. "No, those people have no spirit." Maybe this was another reason why I didn't have the arrows, I couldn't really tell the difference.

We began to fly closer to the temple, and then a boy who was gliding seemed to give Aang some silent challenge, and the next thing I knew, he was standing up with his glider. "Aang, I'm not sure that's such a good idea-" Of course he decided not to listen to me and he jumped anyways.

We quickly directed Appa closer to the temple and we landed on a stone platform. Eventually, Aang and the other boy who I think some of the kids had been calling Teo, landed and we all scrambles off Appa. I gawked at the massive temple in front of us, I was surprised it was in as good of a condition as it was, considering the fire nation attacked it. But I wasn't going to say that out loud. The people who were there seemed eager to show us around, especially after they realized Aang was the avatar. With the amount of attention he was getting I was actually really glad that I didn't have the arrows.

As we wandered I zoomed out of the conversation, I was so focused on the art that surrounded us, and how the majority of it was destroyed. I tried to picture it how it once as, with no metal structures or pollution or steam, no cracks or the occasional burn mark. I bet it was beautiful, at one point, and there were a few places that were, but the majority of it was a burried in metal contraptions.

There was what looked like a pavillion ahead, and as we all walked through the archway I had to blink away the sunlight for a few moments. I leaned a little closer to Cameron and Charlie. "Finally a place that looks like it wasn't messed with, I think Aang was going to have a heart attack otherwise-" Then literally a wrecking ball crashed through the wall and I think Cameron had to jump out of the way of a large piece of debris.

A man that had a 'mad scientist' look about him emerged from the wreckage, muttering things about making extra room for a bath house or something. Really? A bath house? In the middle of an over one hundred year old temple?! Does history mean nothing anymore?

Aang, however, didn't have the fear of voicing his anger, so he did it for both of us. "Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred!" Then he raised his glider as if to attack something- oh yeah, let's protest breaking things by breaking more things! I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he shook me off and airbended one of the man's inventions off his roof.

It was made pretty clear that it wasn't going to be a good day.

I think Teo and his friends wanted to make it up to us for destroying the temple, and especially for causing Aang's outburst, so they offered to teach us how to air glide. Oh this was going to be fun. I was excited, I had tried Aang's a few times but everyone always told me I couldn't fly too high in case someone saw, but up here we're even above the clouds so no one could tell me to fly lower for once. Cameron was grinning like a maniac but Charlie however looked, quite concerned. This, thankfully, seemed to lift Aang's spirits a little bit.

Teo came over to Charlie, Cameron, and I once we were back outside and on the edge of the temple, gliders in hand. I was basically bouncing up and down as he explained the instructions, half tempted to just ignore them and jump off with Aang's prior teachings in mind. Cameron however, beat me to it and stepped up first. Aang reminded her to have 'the spirit of an airbender' and she nodded. "Okay, okay, yeah whatever you say- can I go now?"

She didn't wait for a reply and instead she just jumped off, only she didn't start flying, she just fell. I heard her scream and curse and I was about to jump down after her when she seemed to start to glide up a little bit. Charlie stepped up next and she took one look over the edge before backing up half a step. I thought she was scared, but then she got this wild look on her face that made me nervous.

I walked up next to her and gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, even though I really don't think I needed to.. "You'll be fine, just hold on tight and let the air carry you-"

"-and be sure to keep your mouth shut or you'll catch a bug-"

"-and keep your legs straight, if you want to turn use your arms-"

Charlie gave a bit of a shocked cry at Teo's, Aang's, and my instructions for her. Well, I thought it was shocked, but it turns out it was out of excitement because the next thing I knew she was diving off the cliff head first, only to crash on top of Cameron.

Their glider's seemed to get tangled and I think Charlie's tore a hole in Cameron, and they both gave outraged cries blaming the other person. I gave Aang a look out of the corner of my eye and he sighed. I grabbed onto the glider with my hands and I jumped off, the sudden drop scaring me at first but I got the hang of it once a gust of wind came along. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang swoop down, I went to grab Charlie and he to Cameron, but first we had to get them untangled before they hit something. I tried to balance myself and pull on Charlie's glider while keeping my own aligned with her with my other hand, while Aang tried to do the same. Aang pulled on Cameron's glider and eventually the two broke free, Charlie re steadied herself and I tried to guide her back towards the top, and Aang eventually had to pull Cameron onto his glider because her's couldn't fly anymore. Aang and I made a point to stay between Cameron and Charlie so that they couldn't hurt each other again. We landed and Cameron and Charlie both seemed a little shaken up. My shoulders slumped and I gave Aang a nervous smile. That could have ended very badly.

"If you hadn't ran into me Charlie-"

"if you hadn't gotten into my way-"

I groaned and had a sinking feeling that they were going to be at it for a while. I walked over to Aang and thanked him. Teo came over to us and gave us a thumbs up. He glanced at me, "Hey, you're a natural!" I gave a nervous laugh. Oh yeah, that was it…

"Thanks…"

Well, since almost everyone was caught up in their own conversations, I figured it would be a good idea to look around, and take advantage of looking at the culture while I could, and get more connected with the airbender ideals. Even though I didn't have the arrows and I couldn't really airbend much at all, I still thought it would be best. So, I slipped away and wandered through the temple, and I still couldn't find a single room that wasn't touched by Teo's father. I know he seemed like a good man, but was he even aware of how much he destroyed? The culture of a people and hundreds of years of history, just lost? He may say he was sorry and that he understood, but I doubted he ever would.

I lost track of how many hallways I had gone through and how many rooms I had found, but there was stupid metal everywhere. I tried to forget about it though, and picture how the place used to be. I pulled open a door at the end of a long hallway and scrunched my nose at the amount of dust in the room, like it hadn't been opened for a while. I got excited, and thought that maybe this room had been untouched, but then I saw a window that had a metal structure running through it, which continued on across the ceiling and into the wall on the opposite side. Never mind.

I was about to leave when I noticed a few things lying on a table and I took a closer look. There was this fan that looked like it wasn't quite made out of metal like the Kyoshi warrior ones were, but they seemed to be very durable leather. I picked it up and spun it around in my hand before waving it in the air like an airbending and a much stronger gust of wind than my normal attacks flew out and a dust cloud formed. I coughed a few times and glanced down at the fan, deciding to keep it. If it had been here for a hundred years, no one was going to miss it.

I was on my way up when the entire structure seemed to rock and I tumbled into a wall. What was going on? I ran back the way I had came in, and got lost a few times. I turned around a corner and screamed as I ran into someone before noticing it was only Aang, and he looked just about as freaked out as I was.

"What's going on-"

"Fire nation attacking-"

Not again! Stay away from us, you killed our entire nation, isn't that enough? Apparently not. We ran back up to the front of the temple and saw firenation tanks rolling up the side of the hill. Aang jumped off the side with Teo and they both began flying away. I couldn't find Charlie anywhere, and Cameron was clambering down the side of the cliff right towards the tanks, what was she doing? I ran after her and pulled the fan out of my pocket, hopefully it would actually do me some good.

"Cameron what are you doing-" I couldn't finish my sentence though because a fire blast flew by us and we were separated. Another fireblast flew straight at me and I fell backwards, sweeping the fan out in front of me and cringed. The edge of my sleeve caught on fire and I immediately started batting at it and trying to roll it in the snow, but the majority of the fire was redirected, which was what I had hoped would happen. I tried to see through the smoke and snow to find Cameron, when I saw orange out of the corner of my eye. I turned and didn't have time to raise my fan, but at the last minute I saw Cameron jump in front of me and the flames spread out around us.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be firebending!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be airbending!"

Well, she had a point there. "Come one," she grabbed onto my arm and began dragging me back towards the temple up the way we came. We were getting overrun where we were. I saw Aang grab Katara and they jumped onto Appa. Cameron and I scrambled up the slope. She ducked under another fireblast and knocked a soldier's legs out from underneath him and kicked him off the edge into the snowy field below. As we ran up I tried to airbend a man off the side when I got close enough, and he stumbled and caught himself on the edge, but it was just enough for us to get away and we continued running up towards the top.

Once we got up to the top I saw a firenation balloon emerge from the temple and my stomach did a backflip. Where did they get a war balloon from? I was about to see if there was any physical way i could airbend it out of the way when I saw they- the being Sokka and Charlie- were dropping bombs on the firenation. Where did they get that from? I guess I missed a lot more than I thought I had when I had been wandering around. I saw Sokka throw what looked to be the engine out of the balloon and it fell into a crevasse. What were they doing? I faintly heard someone yell for everyone to take cover, and then and explosion went off and I was blasted off my feet. When the smoke cleared I saw Aang and Teo flying Charlie, Sokka, and Teo's father up to the temple, while the war balloon crashed to the ground. Thankfully, the temple hadn't been destroyed much, in fact I got a little bit of satisfaction by seeing some of the inventor's things crumble to the ground with the bomb.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Charlie**

"Do you have siblings?" Sokka asked. I blinked and looked back at him. Everyone else was either sleeping, or staring down at the ocean below. I nodded.

"Yes. A sister," I said. Sokka sat up.

"Oh! Is she younger?"

"Yes." I frowned. I did NOT have a sister! Where on earth was this coming from?!

"Oh, so like Katara is to me?"

"No! I mean...I have siblings, but not a sister," I said. Right? I frowned. As did Sokka.

"Wait...what?"

"I have two brothers…" I stopped. Didn't I? I thought...there's no way I had brothers. I didn't even know their names. But I thought, in the back of my mind I could see their faces. I shook my head.

"Oh. That's...cool."

"I do have a sister," I said. He glared at me.

"Which is it?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"Sorry, sorry...I don't know what came over me...must have gotten confused…"

"How do you get confused over something like that?" He asked. I shrugged. What was I thinking?! We sat in silence, and Sokka glanced over the side of the saddle.

"I'm not one to complain, but could Appa fly a little higher?" Sokka asked, and I peered over the side of Appa's saddle to see the ocean as Appa dipped his toes into the water. I glanced at Cameron.

"Stop complaining Sokka," Cameron said casually.

"Yeah, how about we all get on YOUR back and YOU can carry us to the North Pole!" Aang shot back, and Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"That'd be great. C'mon everybody; hop on!" Sokka taunted. Katara sighed and dropped her face onto to the saddle.

"Guys, let's just calm down a bit. We're all tired from flying. For two days," Oj said calmly from where she sat by Aang, near Appa's head.

"Yeah. Right. There's literally nothing up here. We've been flying for days. Where's the watertribe? Where are the waterbenders?" Sokka demanded. Cameron opened her mouth to say something when a great burst of ice exploded before us, and with a cry, Aang yanked sharply on Appa. The beast jolted upwards, and Oj, Sokka, Katara, Cameron and I were thrown backwards, in a free fall. Oj grabbed Katara who grabbed onto the saddle and I grabbed onto Cameron who latched onto the side of the saddle too. Sokka reached out, grabbed me around my waist. But before anything could happen, Aang changed directions again as another wall of ice burst up before us.

Everybody was screaming as we whipped to side, and I clutched onto Cameron for dear life. Everybody was screaming, and there was a great cracking as Appa's foot was caught by ice, and he flipped, throwing us all into the air, and for a moment, we were all in freefall. Then we were all ripped down, crashing onto Appa's back. He roared as great sheets of ice splintered across the ocean,and held us all in place.

"They're waterbenders!" Katara sat up excitedly, apparently unaffected by the bashing and thrashing and being thrown around. I sat up dizzily, and glanced around as great longboats full of waterbenders approached Appa, and I noticed with a frown that there were no ladies on board.

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed, pointing out the enormous walls that surrounded the great place. I was astonished and leaned forward, eagerly starting at it, Katara by my side.

"The Northern Watertribe," I breathed. The waterbenders who had captured us were escorting into the beautiful icy palace, bending part of the wall out to let us into oneof the great canals. The kingdom was absolutely astonishing, and enormous, beautiful.

"I can't believe all the waterbenders!"

"We'll be able to find us a teacher, no problem," Aang said. I glanced at Cameron and she stared back. We sat in silence, in awe of this new and great place. I glanced over the side of Appa's saddle to see a great longboat that was passing by us. I narrowed my eyes at the figure who sat in the stern.

_Who…?_ I felt sick to my stomach seeing her...I felt...guilty?! Why? Like I had a commitment...an unfulfilled promise? Sokka watched her pass too, a dreamy expression plastered all over her face. As they passed us, both Sokka and I turned our heads to watch her go. I grabbed his shoulders, and stared after her.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"No idea," he replied.

Of course we were invited to a great feast. Almost the minute we met Arnook, we were invited. His eyes lingered on me, and there was something in his stare that froze my blood. I tried to look away from him, and shivered in the utter cold.

"Please, let my men escort you to the feast," Arnook asked, and a few men stepped forth, and began to lead them away. I went along, but Arnook grabbed my arm. Alarmed I pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled, and I was shocked and disgusted with myself at my tone. He sighed, and folded his arms.

"Charlie?" Everyone had stopped, and Cameron stepped forward, protectively. Oj grabbed my shoulders, and tried to pull me along.

"Please. I wish to have a word with her. Alone," Arnook said. Nobody moved. Something in the back of my head told me…

"It's okay guys. I'll handle this," I said.

"You sure?" Sokka asked. I nodded, staring at Arnook. Oj reluctantly let go, and went with everyone else, she and Cam looking back periodically. Arnook lead me away from the great chambers we stood in, into a still great, but much smaller room. He sat down and gestured for me to sit. I did so reluctantly. There was silence.

"I do not have long. I must attend your friend's welcome feast," Arnook said.

"Which I will be attending," I replied. He paused.

"So you've decided to return. After all this time. Are you aware of how worried you made Yue?" Arnook demanded. I bit my lip. Yue. That was the girl, wasn't it? The one I'd seen. That was my sister. The younger sister I knew I had. I stared at Arnook. Or, well, my father.

There were drums, and we sat at an amazingly elegant table, and the water falls poured behind us, and we all sat, eager, and amazed by the greeting we were receiving. I sat forward, elbows on the table, feeling sick to my stomach.

"You okay?" Cameron asked. I swallowed and looked up at her.

"Something is...wrong," I said.

What did Arnook have to say?" I was cut short when the man himself stood.

"Today, we have our brother and sister from the Southern Watertride joining us. They have brought us their comrades, and a most amazing guest. Someone, who many of us believed had disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" There was a chorus of cheers as Aang smiled sheeply.

"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday," he stepped aside as Yue strode forth, and I sat up straight, staring at her. My half sister. I wanted more than anything to spring to her, to ask her questions, to hug her and be with her, and apologize. For, apparently being gone for so long.

"Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Sokka looked over my shoulder, suddenly interested. I wanted to punch him and say, 'put your eyes back in their head where they belong!' But instead I sat in silence, watching Yue as she spoke about the moon and sea blah blah blah. And I didn't say anything when she sat next to Sokka, as Master Paku and his students did some beautiful bending. I snapped to it when Sokka went all, 'let's do an activity together.' I turned, and glared at him, hurt and annoyed. And slightly amused.

"Sokka, you-" I stopped when Yue's mouth dropped, and her eyes went wide, and began to shine. She leapt to her feet, and swept around Sokka, practically tackling me in a hug.

"Charlie! I can't believe you're back! Oh I can't...the best gift I could ever ever have wished for! My dearest friend in the whole world! You've finally returned!" She cried, and grasped me tightly. I hugged her back, and felt my heart ache. Because I wasn't supposed to say anything to Yue; Arnook reminded me of that. Sokka stared at me, one eyebrow raised.

"You do have a sister! You little sneak! You just didn't want me to know she was the princess!" He exclaimed, pointing at me with a loaf of bread.. i tried to motion for him to stop but the damage was done. Yue sat back, eyes narrowed…

"What? I don't...have a sister. I'm the only daughter father ever had…" she began. I bit my lip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning this chapter does talk about things that have to do with abuse and rape. **

**Chapter Twelve**

** Told as Cameron**

I wandered around the ice glumly as everyone was off doing something or another. Katara and Aang were trying to learn waterbending despite Master Paku's refusal to teach them… Charlie was off talking to Arnook who was actually her father while OJ was wandering around the tribe. Sokka was probably off trying to woo Yue.

I rubbed my hands together glaring at the ground beneath me. It wasn't even ground! It was ice. How was this fair? I didn't fit in here.

I glared at the ground a bit more then flicked a flame down at it, watching with slight interest as a hole formed in the ground, the ice melting away. What made everything suck even more was the fact that the others said I couldn't firebend.

If Aang could airbend and OJ could airbend then why couldn't I firebend?! It was beyond unfair! How was I going to fight otherwise?

I glared at the ice some more and watched with little interest as the hole became bigger, about the size of my fist. This sucked…

"FIRE NATION!"

I spun around with a swear thinking that someone had seen me yet was froze at the sight that was behind. Flakes of ash were falling to the ground and the skys were grey. Several Fire Nation ships were sailing through the water the tribe.

A large drum filled the air and I watched seeing dozens of people were rushing towards the main gathering hall. Oh why did this happen now. Though I was greatful for a bit of action this wasn't what I had in mind.

"Mommy! Where are you?"

I turned to see a little kid backing away from me with wide eyes. I looked down to see the ball of fire laying in my fists and realized that she was frightened by the whole thing. The child believed that I was the enemy. Okay I suppose now I could see why the others didn't want me to firebend.

"Hey… I'm not going to hurt you…" I spoke slowly trying to calm her. That however didn't work considering the poor girl burst out into tears. Groaning I ran over the options in my head then came up with probably the stupidest one.

"Watch this."

I snapped my fingers and a flame formed on my index finger. With much concentration I managed to manipulate the fire to look like a horse. Cheesy but that seemed to do the trick considering the fact that she ran up to me her eyes wide as she stared at the flames.

Shaking it out, I hoisted the girl up onto my hip and rushed to the gathering hall hoping that the child's mother was going to be there.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked looking down at the four year old. She just glanced up at me with her wide blue eyes and didn't say a word. After a moment of staring at her she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry causing all of my affection towards her turn to amusement and disgust as I tried to wipe away her saliva.

"Eve!" Out of no where a woman swooped and yanked the girl out of my hands thanking me before rushing back into the crowd. I stood there for a moment stunned then shook my head deciding to just go with it.

"Now! As we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the ocean! Spirit of the moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for our dangerous mission."

Soon enough their makeshift army was organized and while almost everyone stayed inside, OJ, Charlie, and I stayed on top one of the walls with a few other benders, watching Aang try and fight off some of the firenation ships.

"There is no way he's going to be able to take out everyone…" Olivia muttered as we watched. Nobody said a word seeing as we knew that she was right.

One of the walls had already been destroyed and it was going to be too long for him to destroy every single ship. There had to be thousands more behind those.

I fingered the bracelet around my wrist for a moment with a scowl. My nation was the one that was threatening all of these people's lives. mine was the one that was going to cause the deaths of everyone. It was embarrassing to see how much destruction fire could cause. Embarrassing yet not a surprise.

"Guys! We need to get Aang to the spirit world! Come with us!"

We all looked down to see Katara waving her hands at us with Yue and Aang behind her. We all rushed towards them and followed Yue to the most gorgeous place. To my relief it wasn't all ice. There was actual land that was surrounded by a waterfall and hand a pond in the middle. For a moment I wished that there wasn't as much chaos so that I could paint this place. It was beyond perfect.

I shrugged off the water tribe jacket that I had been borrowing and was relieved to get a cool breeze. Taking in a breath I looked around again, still stunned.

"It's so warm down here! How is that possible?" Katara asked her eyes wide. Charlie fell into the grass along with Aang and we all savored the place.

Why hadn't I been shown this place sooner?

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue grinned as well and I looked to where Momo was and joined his side, staring at two fish that were circling around in the water.

Both were koi fish though some that I had never seen before. One was completely white with a splotch of black in the middle while the other was the complete opposite. Black with a splotch of white.

Aang took his seat on the ground across from all of us and started meditating. Charlie and OJ talked a bit to themselves while I took in the details of the whole place, wanting to memorize them so that I would have the chance to at least draw it later on.

"Well aren't you a big girl now." I shot to my feet as the familiar voice broke my thoughts and we all turned to see Zuko standing there with the permanent scowl on his face. Seeing him reminded me how much I hated that damned ponytail.

"Give me the Avatar and I won't have to hurt you."

Rolling my eyes at how stereotypical he was being we all took our stances, ready to protect Aang. For once I would like a moment of peace.

Olivia and Charlie ran over towards Yue to protect her just in case. I knew that for Charlie it was because of their newfound sister bond while for Olivia it was just because Yue was the princess and her new friend. All three of them rushed away to get more help though I could tell that they wanted to do more than that.

I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Katara freeze Zuko up on one of the walls. A surge of power filled me and I stepped forwards knowing that Zuko could feel the power from the sun as well. He quickly melted the ice and knocked Katara back meaning that he only had me to face now.

"And here we are again Cameron." He almost growled and I ignored his comment sending a blast of flames towards him which he easily deflected. Quickly I sent a few more, power surging from behind every blast that I shot.

I however was no match to him.

A heavy burst of flames was shot at my feet and though I tried to block it, they were too powerful for me. I lost my footing and fell back into the waterfall, choking on water as I tried to catch my breath.

As I gasped for air, I heard some cheesy comment from Zuko yet that turned to nothing as I pulled myself out of the water, and black spots invaded my vision. Though I didn't want to admit it, Zuko was a damn good fighter.

* * *

I blinked a few times to only get a red haze filling my eyes. I pulled myself off of the ground to see my father with a struggling with a bag in his hands. Though my body was weak I managed to pull myself off of the ground. He had the moon spirit in his hands..

"I am… a legend now. The fire nation for centuries will tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon!"

I could feel myself getting stronger with each breath I took. Centering myself I glared at my father's back as he yelled up at the sky. I was raised by a psycho- how wonderful. For a moment I wondered where everyone else was yet I didn't have enough time to question it. I had to stop him.

"Hey dad!" I yelled my voice hoarse. I was about to yell fuck you at him when Momo jumped on his head providing enough of a distraction. I summoned the fire within me and threw a fireblast at him which he quickly dismissed.

Iroh tried to step in yet before any of us could react Zhao let a flame hit the fish and everything went dark. Iroh let out a yell of rage jumping to intervene yet about five fire benders stepped in letting Zhao escape.

There was a moment of shocked silence before I knew what I needed to do.

"CAMERON DON'T!" I ignored Olivia's yells and burst into a sprint after the man I had called my father. Ignoring the stitch in my side I chased him onto the top of one of the destroyed buildings.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shrieked at him sending a burst of fire as I charged towards him. He blocked it with a laugh, his expression twisting as he saw who it was.

My body slammed into his causing us both to stumble yet he quickly shoved me off, sending a blazing arc which I barely missed.

"I always knew that you would come back to me in the end." He taunted, blocking every flame that I sent his way. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy for you to forget me though… After everything we've been through."

I frowned at what he said, unsure as to what the hell he was talking about.

"What the-"

"Don't you remember the room? I mean you couldn't get it out of your head when you were a child… Maybe our training sessions will help boost your memories. I mean those had been quite fun. For me at least." He laughed. A crazed look in his eyes.

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed and all I got in return was a cackling laugh as the moon reappeared.

He stared at the sky for a moment in disbelief before turning back to me, looking even worse than before.

"Kill me! I dare you!" He screamed at me, raising his arms to his sides as he faced me. I froze at the sudden change in his attitude and stopped my attacks. Did this man really expect me to kill him? He was my father whether I liked it or not and that wasn't something that I was okay with.

_"Again!"_

_Sweat poured down my neck as I kneeled over, gasping for air. My muscles screamed at me to stop yet glancing at the towering man, I knew that I couldn't. There was a moment of silence as I stumbled to my feet, gathering my breath._

_"I SAID AGAIN!"_

_ Spit flew from his mouth as he yanked me to my feet, smashing me into the wall behind. I stayed silent glaring at my father. Part of me wanted to defy him, to just spit in his face yet… I knew I couldn't do that. He would bring hell upon me if I did._

_ Catching myself I took my stance and summoned my chi, feeling the anger and the power that filled up inside of me. My moves were sharp and precise as I moved around the dark room, trying to ignore his eyes that were burning a hole into the back of my neck._

_ Everything was going well until my foot caught on the ground. My whole body lurched forwards and on instinct I reached my hands out to catch myself. That was my mistake._

_ A crack filled the air and let out a howl of pain, rolling over while clutching my now throbbing wrist. The pain was there though I tried to disguise it the best I could._

_ "You are useless!"_

_ I tried to get up to prove that I wasn't yet a blow to the stomach caused my whole body to fling to the side, crashing into the wall. I gasped for air trying to survive and winced at the tenderness of my body._

_ Another blow to the ribs caused me to curl up on the floor and try and breathe. A sharp kick to the face left me sprawled, my nose bleeding heavily making it hard to breathe._

_ I laid there in silence as the blows to my body kept coming. Something that I had learned was that crying out just made it worse. It just made everything much worse..._

_ "In half an hour I will be back… and when I get back your form better be completed." His hot breath on my neck caused me to flinch back yet I felt relief hearing the door slam shut behind him._

_ That left me trapped. Trapped in the dark room to train. To get stronger._

_ Tears mixed in with the blood as I staggered to my feet. Fury raised up inside of me as I shook. Every part of me hated this man. _

_I cursed him for doing this to me. I cursed myself for letting him do it. I cursed myself for making an elementary mistake._

"You remember how much I hurt you? How painful it was?"

He stood there as he taunted, a smirk on his face. I could hear someone approaching the both of us from behind yet neither of us payed any attention.

"I would have had more fun if you hadn't left so early."

_I tried to be as quiet as possible as I pulled my window open. If I was caught I knew that I was as good as dead in this situation._

_ Slipping into the room I grinned a bit remembering his lips on my own. Everything had been so perfect._

_ "Where were you?"_

_ I spun around to see Zhao's eyes boring into my own. My grin immediately fell as I comprehended this whole situation. He was standing in the doorway with the oh so familiar snarl on his face. This wasn't going to be good._

"You had tried to run away before. Of course I caught you but then that night came… that was the only night.."

_His fists slammed into me and I fell back unable to do anything. He grabbed a fistfull of my hair, yanking me to my feet then flinging me onto my bed._

"You'll never be able to escape me." He purred, his eyes flashing from where he stood. "I will always be in your memories whether you like it or not.

_I didn't fight back until his hands wandered._

"You will ALWAYS be mine! Even if you kill me you will never get away!"

_With every inch of my being I fought. He just held me down as he wandered. One hand on my throat threatening to choke me while the other explored._

_A tear of fabric altered me that everything was going to end. His breath was hot on my skin and my whole being went numb._

"I said kill me! KILL ME YOU COWARD!"

"Cameron Stop!"

My mind was hazy as the memories came rushing.

_ Pounding and Pounding._

Rage filled me as everything pieced together. It was all his fault. This was all his faught. Power surged through me as I shot flame after flame towards him. He did nothing but stand.

Each and every flame hit him, Though the pain was there he just stood. That fueled my anger even more.

I watched in triumph as his body burned. He screamed yet I refused to pull back. That monster had asked me to kill him so I was going to kill him.

"Cameron! THIS ISN'T YOU" Distantly I heard OJ's cries yet I blocked her out. The heavy scent of charred skin filled the air and his body hit the ground.

"Cameron!"

Out of no where a body slammed into my own causing us both to go flying. Everything was so distant though. The image of Zhao filled my head causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Why would you do that!?" I blinked a few times to see and enraged Zuko on top of me. The pounding.. the pain.

Zhao's face flashed again and I shoved Zuko off of me, crawling away from me.

My vision was blurred as I collapsed onto the ice ignoring everything around me. For a moment my vision blurred and I panicked thinking that I was going blind. When touching my face something clicked and I realized that they were just tears which were streaming down my face.

Cries of victory filled the air yet I ignored it, curling up on the ground. I rested my cheek on the cool ice savoring the pain from how cool it was compared to my skin. My mind was spinning as I tried to calm down my breathing which was just coming out in shallow gasps.

Did that really just happen?


	13. Chapter 13

**Note when reading this i would recommend listening to Daughter of the Moon by Adriana Figueroa (you can find her on you tube) and it is a brilliant song btw 3**

**Chapter 13**

**Told as Charlie**

"You really don't remember? Not a thing?" Yue asked. We stood, leaning against a balcony, looking out from the palace over the tribe. I didn't answer. She tilted her head and smiled a little. "It's okay. I mean, I understand… I just...I never thought I'd see you again. And we were so close. I only wish I could give you the memories that I have. To share with you the bond we had," she said. I turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm so sorry Yue. It breaks my heart that I can't remember," I said. I meant it. I...wanted to remember the memories that she treasured. Maybe, whoever I was before, treasured them too. But I did not like the idea of being anybody's servant. Sister or not. I had spent as much time as I could with Yue; whatever time I could snatch from Sokka, who seemed to only ever want to spend time with my sister.

Not that it bothered me. Or anything.

Yue had tried to remind me; told me of the many nights we'd spent staring up at the moon through glass windows, recounting the stories that Arnook had told to her when I was busy cleaning up elsewhere. She told me of the days that we spent wandering together, pretending to be the spirits of the moon; the spirits of the sea. Together always, no matter the class, no matter who was who was She told me, that she had never a clue that we were sisters, but in her heart, felt as though it was so. She cherished the time we'd had. And had spent many days wondering if I'd found my birth mother; I had set out, run away from the life of a servant girl to develope my bending skills, and to hopefully find my mother. She told me she hoped day in and out that I'd found her. That I was happier than she was. I stood silently, leaning on the balcony, wondering. About the life that I no longer had. It sounded like I'd been very brave. Leaving everything behind, my beloved sister, to find a mother I never knew.

The mother that Arnook had banned. But why, then. Why did he keep me. Maternal love or whatever? But then why raise me as a servant? Why treat me like the lesser child. Yue cleared her throat.

"I hope you never assume that I knew. I treated you as my most beloved sister...I had no idea that you really were. If I'd known, you would never have been treated…" she stopped, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Yue. I believe you, of course I believe you. I just wish...that I could recover what's been scattered. Wish that I could retrieve my memories[1] …" I pulled away and she nodded, knowingly. We stood quietly.

"So. How long have you known Sokka?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"Ohhh why does it concern you?" I teased. She folded her arms.

"I'm just curious! He's just...an interesting person, is all. I wondered where you managed to snag him. Or vise versa," she said. I laughed.

"He is an interesting person. He likes you a lot," I added, winking at her. Even though I was upset; a strange burning in my throat, a sharpness to my eyes. Why. I don't even care. Half of me only wanted to see her happy. Half of me wanted to make sure that no matter what, she was safe, and taken care of and...I smiled at her.

"Yue, I will do as much as in my power to keep you safe. As long as I'm around, nobody will hurt you," I said. She stared at me, frowning. "What?"

"Sorry...no, that means the world to me, and I am so grateful to hear you say that...but those were the exact words you used to tell me when we were little." I frowned. Oh. Strange. I wasn't sure why; maybe it was the sudden smack in the face that screamed "DUDE YOU'RE A BIG SISTER" or maybe how fragile she seemed to me, or what...but I had the unshakable feeling that I needed to protect her. The moment was shattered when Sokka came sprinting up the steps waving, and grinning. We waved back.

"Hey, Sokka," I said. He pulled to a stop, and put his hands on his knees, and panted.

"Hey...Princess Yue...Hey Char," he said. He straightened out and gestured to my sister.

"Mind if...I...if I uh, steal her for a bit?" He asked awkwardly. I shook my head.

"Oh, no, go ahead!" I said, smiling. Yue put her hand on my shoulder, then left with Sokka, to leave me with my thoughts. I stared out at the ocean. The vast thing. What if the ocean was just a giant creature; like a jelly fish or something? with super thin skin. How I could respect a being like that. I shook my head.

"Okay Charlie, you're insane," I said, and I moved away from the balcony. I walked through the tribe, hoping that Arnook wouldn't show his I-pick-favorites face. I wandered aimlessly, making my way back to the main floor of the palace.

then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. (okay sorry that one was bad. xD)

"Why have they stopped attacking?!" I demanded, as we stared out at the firenation ships.

"It's almost night. They fear the power of the waterbenders at night," Yue said. After Katara, Cam, Oj, Yue and I rounded up Aang, we took to one of the balconies, and looked up at the moon, as the firenation waited, just outside the boarders.

"They say that the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors watched how they pushed and pulled the tide, and learned to do it themselves," Yue said.

"I always noticed my bending is stronger at night," Katara remarked.

"The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their advice, figure out how to

do...something!" Aang exclaimed. i folded my arms.

"And how do you plan on finding such spirits?" I asked.

"I have an idea, follow me!" Yue said, and she turned, in a flurry of skirts, and vanished down the hall. I shrugged at my friends. Katara folded her arms.

"Guys we need to get Aang to the spirit world! Come with us!" Katara encouraged, and i followed her and Yue to the Oasis.

Where Tui and La circled one another in an eternal dance. I didn't know it then, but those two spirits would soon become the most important part of my life.

"This place," I breathed softly as we walked in, our sense of urgency diminished. Aang crashed into the grass, and i tumbled down after him, admiring the beauty. Cam asked about the ice, and after a bit, Aang began to meditate.

"We were here before," I said outloud.

"Hm?" Oj looked over at me.

"When Yue...when she was a baby…" I sat up. Yes. Yes! I remembered this place! I remember father bringing her here...coming along...tears sprang into my eyes. Yes. This holy gate between the worlds. I knew it. I sat up, and turned to face Yue, eyes wide, about to speak. i saw the spark of excitement in her eyes; she saw the recognition.

"Come on guys be quiet! It's hard to concentrate when I can hear every word you're saying!" Aang snapped. I glanced at Oj, and fell into silence.

"Well aren't you a big girl now. Give me the avatar, and I won't hurt you." I spun to see Zuko, prepared to blast the entire place to bits, and I looked to Cameron who narrowed her eyes, set in a fighting stance. I rolled back, and jumped to my feet, sprinting to Yue, and standing out before her, Oj on my other side.

"Whatever happens I swear nothing will hurt you Yue," I said. She had her hands to her mouth, eyes wide as we watched Zuko and Cameron fight. Oj stepped forward but I pulled her back.

"We can't let her face him on her own he's a trained firebender!" Oj snapped.

"Yeah, but this is personal for her. Getting involved would piss her off. Besides; we can't let anything happen to the princess," I said. I grabbed Oj and stared at her.

"We have to go get help," I said. We turned, and ushered Yue toward the exit, but I stopped, and looked back. There was a flash in my head; a bag; a general; Cameron; screaming; loss; Sokka?! My vision went black yand I nearly fell over but regained my stance.

"Charlie!" Yue called. I waved her off, and ran towards Katara, who was sprawled out on the ground. I turned, and glared at Zuko. Cameron blasted fire at him, and in a feeble attempt to aid her, I began to bend, and pulling a great strand of water from the water around us, I swiftly slid, turning my hands, and with a cry launched the solid ice rod at Zuko. It slashed his arm, and sent him stumbling, and Cameron tackled him to the ground. As they fought, I grabbed Aang, and pulled him back. I turned to Oj.

"Get Yue out of here!" I demanded. Before they could respond a heavy weight crashed into me, and sent me sprawling.

"Get off!" I demanded, and kneed Zuko in the stomach.

"You! You're the brat that Cameron lugs around with her aren't you?! Who do you think you are?!" He demanded, and I lashed out at him again, but he had me pinned. There was a heat in his hands which firmly held my wrists to the ground, and with a sudden burst of fear, I thought he might try and burn me. With a cry, I clencehd my fists, and two great walls of water rose on either side of us, and smashed into us. THe power smashed Zuko aside, and we tumbled, all air crushed out of my lungs as the shock of the water barreled into us. I swiftly bended the water into ice, sacraficing myself in the process, and in a moment, we were both frozen; I in a half upside down tumble, and Zuko curled into a tight ball. He opened his eyes and glanced around, and then glared at me. The ice around him melted, and he slid out to the side, and I saw Cameron, collapsed by the waterfall. She lay, sprawled on her back, and I melted the wter around me. In a great wave, it crashed into the ground, and I stumbled toward him.

"You bastard! How DARE you hurt my friends!" I barked. I swung a punch at him, but was dizzy; the sudden loss of air, and the force it had taken to bend so powerfully had already left me exhauseted. I fell to my knees, and saw Zuko grab Aang's collar. I reached out.

"Aang! Zuko stop!" And my vision went black.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun," I vaguely heard him say.

When I awoke, I had a great fright, and attacked Oj, freezing her in a solid block of ice. After I released her, Yue, Sokka, and Katara decided to go after Zuko and Aang. Oj and I decided to stay with Cam, in case she came to. We sat, in silence. I got a shiver.

"Things have really changed," I muttered. Oj nodded.

"Yeah."

"And people are going to die," I said. She stared at me, eyes wide.

"Charlie why would you ever say that?" She asked. I sighed.

"That's what the firenation is best at right?" I held Cam's head in my lap, and attempted to heal her, though she wasn't coming to.

"Not always. Look at Cam!"

"She's not easy to control," I joked.

"But she's been there for us; she's used her bending to do things that some of the other firebenders would never even think about. She's used it as a weapon; but not as an obliterator. As a way to protect her friends, and guard what she values most. Not everything is so bad."

"Ah, maybe not, but things certainly just got a whole lot worse. At least for you two." I turned, and hit the ground as a blast of fire shot over my head, and I hit the ground, laying low as Zhao stepped forward, grinning wickedly. Oj jumped in front of Cam and I, and in a great gust of wind, blew Zhao back on his butt in a great blast of wind. I grabbed Cameron, and began to drag her away, toward the exit.

"You think I'm intimidated by a little wind? I'm here to change everything; some should-be-dead-airbedner isn't getting in my way!" He growled, and a great wall of flame errupted toward Oj.

"Olivia!"I shouted but she leapt up, maybe 30 feet into the air, and did a quick flip, landing off to the side. Zhao attacked her with all his might; spinning and blasting flames after her, over and over, and I jumped to my feet, leaving Cam by the oasis. I darted toward Zhao, in a mindless desire to get him to leave Oj alone; just for a second, long enough for her to get her bearings. She was up agaainst the wall, high in the air, jumping from burst to burst of air, and flicking little tornadoes at him when she could, but it didn't seem to phase him. With a warrior like battle cry, I smashed into him, and he lurched forward, the stream of flames coming to a stop. It didnt phase much, but it was enough to get him to leave Oj alone, and she leapt away from the wall, did a cartwheel, and lowered herself to the ground by Cameron. She took up a defensive stance there. I wrapped my legs around Zhao's waist, and tightened my arms around his neck. I yanked back, and he tottered backwards, and for a moment I thought he'd fall over and crush me. I tightened my grip, begging the spirits to CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF THAT BASTARD.

"You defend them then! Such valliance! But it will go in vain!" He choked out, and there was a great scorching on my arms, and howling in pain, I released Zhao. He'd used his firebending to heat up the metal armor, and burn me. I crashed back onto the ground, and curled up tightly, tears springing into my eyes.

"Of course! Who the hell do you think...I am?! They're my friends...I'll do whatever it takes to protect them!" I bakred. Zhao had turned away, but frowned, looking back at me.

"How could you be friends with the spirits?" He asked. It hit me then. The koi fish! I struggled to my feet, my burning skin enraged. I lifted my arms, and weakly, bended a few weak waves which splashed at his feet. He laughed, and crouched by the pool. Oj prepared to attack him from the other side, when in a flash, he'd taken the koi fish, and ensnared it in the bag. A cold flash of horror ran through me as the world went red around us.

"You bastard!" I screamed, and mustering more power, I lashed sharp, stake shaped icecicles at the general. "Put! That! Back!" I shouted. He easily melted through them and shook his head.

"My goodness, you are pathetic. Your talents as a waterbender are pathetic. Your efforts remind me of my pathetic, lowlife off spring who dares announce herself as my daughter. Today...I am a legend. Today, I rewrite history-" he stopped when Cameron snapped to her senses.

"Hey dad!" She shouted, and Zhao half turned when Momo sprang on his head. There was a flurry of movement as I launched at the general, eyes set for that bag. Goddammit put that symbolic spirit koi back in the sacred oasis you dumbass bastard! I noticed a man standing just to the side for the first time, and he too moved forward, and we all were shouting and screaming, and Cameron stumbled around and attemtped to attack Zhao.

"Whatever you do that spirit, I will unleash on you tenfold; LET IT GO!" The man shouted. There was silence for a moment, and then stillness. Zhao bent down, and released the spirit back into the water. As he did, my bending surged, and with a cry, I drew a great sheet of water, and prepared to slice that bastard, when he sent a blast of fire which destroyed the fish in seconds. It drifted to the surface, dead, and I crashed on the ground at his feet, and for a moment went numb as the whole world went dark around us. He kicked me square in the jaw, and I rolled to the side in absolute pain. The man I'd seen before knelt down and helped me up, and in raw rage I raised my hands to my side, and attempted to summon the greatest, wildest wave of water; DROWN THE BASTARD HE DESTROYED THE MOON! But the water meakly rose to my hands, and then collapsed and I felt sheer terror.

"My bending?!" I began, and Cameron launcehd at Zhao in furry. The hooded man that had been yelling joined her, and together they attacked him. A line of Firebenders attempted to halt her process but she leapt after the general. Oj bended up and over the line of guards.

"Cameron!" She shouted, and the two vanished. I heard the sound of feet, and fell to my knees as Aang and Katara and Sokka approached. They easily took out the line of soldiers, and Yue knelt next to me as they fought.

"Are you okay Charlie?" She asked.

"He killed the moon...in front of me...he was right there and I was too Goddamned weak to stop him!" Tears dripped down my face, and Yue pulled me into a hug. The hooded man helped the avatar and company take out the men, and then silence fell over us. We all stood around the oasis, and I had my hands covering my mouth. I reached down, and held the limp fish in my hands. How oddly warm it felt, and certainly dead. I drew it out of the water, and knelt, holding it in my hands. The poor thing…

"There's no hope now," Yue muttered, and she turned into Sokka, who held her closely. "It's over." Aang's tattoos went stark white, his eyes glowed.

"No. It's not over," he said, and he walked into the oasis. He put off a faint glow, and I saw the water spirit's eyes and mark being to glow aw well. A breeze began to whip past us, and we stared, as Aang stood, in serenity, with the sea spirit, the pool glowing, and then Aang plunged into its deapths. The oasis was flooded in the brightest, most fantastic blue light, and the water rose in great waves, and whipped about, and pulsed as it rose into the shape of a giant monster.

"Aang!" Katara shouted after him, as he vanished from sight, and left the oasis, going to storm the rest of the tribe. We sat in silence, in absolute awe, until he was gone. The pulsing glow was gone, and I set Tui back in the water.

"It's too late," Katara said, "it's dead." The plump, hooded man kneeled next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. He was firenation; that was obvious. He had been with Zuko...what was his name? He was an enemy, obviously. But he was kind. He was against Zhao, and that was good. He sat straight suddenly, and pointed to Yue.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit; some of its life is in you!" He said.

"Yes. You're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She stood, and I jumped to my feet, blocking her way. Sokka grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"No! Yue you don't have to do that!" Sokka and I said nearly in unison.

"It's my duty," Yue said. Sokka went to say something, but I grabbed her shoulders.

"I will never let harm fall upon you! It's my job...it's my purpose! I let you down by vanishing and I can't ever let anything bad happen to you!" My throat felt like it was closing; my eyes stung. Never. Never would I ever let her down again. It was my duty as her sister; my job to protect her. Guilt swelled in my chest, that I had let her down before. And an overwhelming sense of duty stormed my mind, and I narrowed my eyes. Nothing would stop me from protecting her. She smiled warmly; sadly, and took her hand from Sokka, and wrapped me in a hug.

"You have already done that; you protected me when we were children, gave me the greatest sister, the greatest friend that I could ever have asked for. You owe me nothing, Charlie. All I can ask you now, is to go on, and live your life, for the both of us. Look after Sokka...that one's interesting. Don't ever let your fire burn out, because it's now lit for both of us," she said. I tightened my grasp on her. No. Never. I would never EVER let her go. It was my job! I loved her; my sister. I felt like I couldn't breath for a second, and tears again slithered down my face. No. I was not going to lose her. She represented my life; who I was in this universe before I fell into this madness. A symbol of beauty, a gracious princess, selfless...everything that I could never be. She was my other half; she had too much to teach me, to teach us all. This wasn't right. No.

"Yue no!" I barked. I ripped myself from her, and turned to Iroh who had pulled the moon spirit back out of the pond.

"No! There is no way that I will ever let her go! How dare you even suggest that she give her life up! You don't know her! What she offers!" I shouted at Iroh, and my vision grew blurry as tears poured down my face.

"Charlie…" Katara reached for me, but I slapped her hand away, and pointed at Iroh.

"How dare you try and take her from me! From these people, from them!" I said them, but pointed at Sokka, who stared, wide eyed, and terrified for Yue. Iroh was not shaken; did not say anything. I clenched my fists and resisted tackling him as I'd attacked Zhao. That bastard. That fucking cruel monster. How dare he! If he hadn't killed the moon Yue would NEVER have to be in this situation.

And it was my fault. I let him get away with it. My fault Yue was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut, then stepped forward, grabbing Iroh's collar.

"Me! Please, I beg you let me go instead! Let Yue live I beg you! Let her stay, let her live her life! It's not fair, it isn;t her fault it's mine!" I barked. Yue's gentle hand rested on my shoulder, and weakly, I let go of Iroh, and let Yue turn me around. I hung my head, and she put a finger on my chin, and lifted it up to look at her. She smiled meakly.

"Chin up, sister. It's my duty; my borrowed life. I owe the moon spirit; you do not. Please; for me...continue to live? For us both?" She asked. I clamped my teeth on my lip hard enough to make it bleed. All the lost opportunities...the lost kinsmanship...everything. And I knew it was pointless. I stepped out of her way, and felt my heart leap, and crash through the ground as she rested her hands on the moon's body. She gave a quiet gasp, and tumbled to the side.

"NO!" Sokka caught her, and I dropped my face into my hands. Dead. Dead. Again. I let her die.

"She's gone," he muttered, as I kneeled by the two of them. He nuzzled her face, and I took her hand in mine, and held it tightly.

"Goodbye…" I said quietly, "and I really am sorry that I let you down...again…" I said. I felt her hand vanish from mine, and Sokka and I sat back as her body vanished, and the moon spirit's body glowed brilliant white, and it flopped weakly. Iroh dropped it back in the oasis pond, and the whole thing illuminated white. We watched as a form rose out of it...I felt my heart leap; Yue?! Was she still alive? Was there a chance...but no. She was far too pale; transparent. She was beautiful though. The most beautiful being I'd ever seen. Her dress drifted gently around her, and she turned her eyes to us. She floated forward, and put her hand on my cheek; and smiled. She turned to Sokka.

"_Goodbye Sokka. I will always be with you_," she said, and taking his face in her hands, she kissed him. In a moment, she was gone, and light returned to the sky. The moon glowed, pale and distant, as it had always done. I stared up at it, and then bowed my head. In a fit of rage, I clenched my fists, and screamed, as loud as I could. Water exploded around us, and rocketed into the air, as I cried, and screamed and cried.

"The spirits gave me a vision, when Yue was born. I saw...a beautiful, brave young woman become the moon spirit. I knew this day would come," Arnook said to me. We stood side by side, staring out over the destroyed tribe. I looked to him.

"You must be proud," I said warmly; sadly.

"So proud...and sad," he said softly. I thought for a moment, then stepped in front of Arnook, and brought him into a tight hug.

"Don't be sad, father," I said, "because Yue was so strong in the last moments. She was so strong and brave and beautiful. I will do my best to live a good life; for both of us. I'll do my best to be a good legacy," I said. He said nothing, and then he hugged me too. And again I cried.

I had lost my sister's love, and yet, maybe, Arnook could get past my cursed halfblood...and maybe find it in his broken heart to maybe be proud of me too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Told as Olivia

The day after the attack was the funeral, and I wasn't just for Yue, it was for the others who had died during the attack as well. I think Arnook just wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible, the town was still in ruins, people were still seeking medical attention, and every once in a while I could see a small cloud of smoke still rising. When we had first come to the city, I had thought it was glorious and breath taking, and it still was, just in a very different sense. It seemed that Yue's death had brought the tribe together, but I could tell it was tearing Arnook and Charlie apart, although I think neither of them wanted to show it openly.

Everyone who was left in the tribe all gathered in the hall where the welcoming feast had been days before, and Arnook had boldly spoken of how his daughter died. His voice never wavered, but I could see how crushed and damaged beyond repair he was in his eyes. He said he knew that Yue would die like that, and I had no idea how he could have possibly kept calm. But, then again, Charlie was calm too. She sat next to Cameron and I, straight faced although a little puffy eyes throughout the entire ceremony.

Charlie and Cameron were both so broken, and I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to help them. Charlie had been screaming and crying for an hour after her sister's death, only to calm down before starting to sob some more. But, in a way I think it was better that she got everything out right away, better there than at the funeral.

Cameron, on the other hand, well I honestly had no idea what was going on with her. I had followed her and Zhao, and then she just… froze, and a few moment later when she snapped out of it she was furious, trembling, and holding back tears- and this was Cameron I was looking at, who never in a million years would cry in front of anyone. And I had no idea what caused her to panic so much, so much that she was blind with rage as she tried to kill Zhao, and he taunted her on.

Suddenly I was screaming at her, because I realized a second too late what she was going to do. But my words fell on deaf ears. Then the faint scent of burnt flesh filled the air and I shuddered, and for a brief moment, an image of a man, one I didn't know, came into my mind, but vanished just as quick. My knees felt weak and the world seemed to tilt slightly, but the enraged screams pulled me back to reality. Zuko dove at Cameron and pinned her to the ground, him screaming at her and she was just… numb.

I had never seen her like that just like I had never seen Charlie so broken. I ran over and was about to airbend Zuko off her her when he began to crawl away, and as he scrambled to his feet and ran, he look over his shoulder at me and raised his hands, in something of a surrender. I could tell he wasn't looking for a fight, and that he wanted to leave, just as much as Charlie, Cameron, and I did. For some reason, something about the look on his face made me believe him. A few minutes later I realized I had somehow let Aang's kidnaper go and I kicked myself.

My brain was so jumbled I didn't know what to think. I couldn't help Cameron deal with her, well, whatever it was because she refused to speak, I couldn't help Charlie or Sokka deal with their grief, I couldn't even get Aang to let go of his guilt at not defeating more fire nation ships, and Katara was so busy healing people that I didn't dare bother her. I felt so useless, I didn't know what to do. Charlie and Cameron's pain was too fresh, and if I knew anything about either of them it was that they wouldn't want to talk about what went on, at least not yet. It had barely been a day.

The ceremony went well, the families of all of those who died were honored, as well as Charlie and Arnook, especially. I could tell Charlie was having an inner battle with herself as to whether or not she wanted to speak about her sister. I glanced at her and she gave a subtle shake of the head, mumbling something about 'wanting to think about it' but that was the most I could get out of her. But, I wasn't going to try to talk to many people, everybody was too shaken. Not that I wasn't, seeing Zhao kill the moon and take away everyone's waterbending like that had frightened me, I hadn't realized that it was so easy to destroy an entire nation's culture. I mean, it had happened with the airbenders, but if I was brutally honest with myself that wouldn't throw the entire world out of balance, even if it kind of did for Aang and me but that wasn't the point When Zhao had killed the moon if not only affected the waterbenders but also the firebenders as well. I hope that the northern water tribe would be more protective of the spirits in the future. But I don't think Arnook would ever let anything happen to his daughter again.

Eventually, however, the political topics began to spring up. Since Yue had passed, who would take over when Arnook died? Some wanted to put it to a vote, but many wanted Charlie to take over. This, of course, put her on the spot and she became scared stiffless, and I caught myself many times telling people off, the nerve of some, not even letting her get over her sister's death yet. I could see Arnook quickly growing red in the face and I sighed. I wanted to help, to do something useful, but waterbender politics wasn't my problem, nor did I know how they worked, so unfortunately, I couldn't do anything there, either.

I could sense when I wasn't needed, so, once the ceremony was nearing an end, I slipped out. It was a little too much of an emotional overload for me, there was too much going on, too much sadness and grief and frustration and anger. I could feel it too, I couldn't stand it how much the firenation destroyed the tribe, but I just didn't like overly emotional situations, I tended to try to avoid those. So, I wasn't sure why exactly, but I ended up back at the oasis, staring down at the pond watching the fish. I shed the watertribe jacked and sat at the edge of the pond, my head rested in my hand.

"Hey Yue, I'm really sorry that this happened, and that we all couldn't do more to stop it… we should have stopped it, you see, you're so young, just the same age as us, you shouldn't have had to die so young, even if it was by your choice…" I wasn't sure why I was talking to her, hoping she would somehow hear me, but it just felt right. Maybe in a way I felt disrespectful for leaving her funeral, I don't know. I just felt better paying my respect to her there, than in the hall.

"Charlie misses you, a lot. Sokka does too. I think we all do even if we didn't know you that well, you just always seemed to brighten everyone's day…"

I was trying to continue when I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me, and I turned to see a plump man dressed in maroon robes, with a stern yet kind look on his face. Immediately, however, I recognized him as firenation and I sprang to my feet. "What are you doing here? Go away! Haven't you hurt this place enough?"

The man sighed and gave me a small smile. I only narrowed my eyes more. Wasn't killing all those innocent people and Yue enough? What more could they want?

"Relax, I am only here to pay my respects, the same as you." My shoulders slumped slightly and I took a small step back.

"You're the one who was fighting Zhao last night, right?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I'll only be here for a few moments, and then I'll be on my way. I do not wish you, or anyone else here, any harm-" He stopped and stared at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. After a few moments I began to get uncomfortable, was there something wrong? "Olivia?"

Okay this is strange. I stumbled backwards in surprise, and nearly fell into the oasis if I hadn't caught myself. "Yes… but how do you know my name?"

The man seemed to smile at me, but look sad at the same time. "You do not remember? I'm Iroh, my son… he was Lu Ten-"

_I was sprawled out underneath my parent's bed, silent tears rushing down my face as I heard the fire nation speaking harshly to my parents about 'where the air bender was'. I could hear my father saying it was him, and my stomach seemed to jump into my throat._

_ "Well why don't you prove it? Once we have the airbender we will leave the rest of your family, unharmed." The soldier chuckled, and I could hear the soft sound of flames crackling._

_ "Of course, of course," my father's voice was shaky, as if he was on the verge of tears. "if you would please, come outside-"_

_ There was the sound of something hitting flesh and my father coughing. "Don't play games with us. We've heard the airbender is a kid, do you have any children?"_

_ My mother's voice was frantic;pleading. "No! Please just let us go, we do not know anything. All the airbenders are dead, so leave us alone!"_

_ "You two, search the place, you find anyone, bring them straight here." I could hear footsteps growing closer, and I suddenly wished out small house was larger than four rooms. The door creaked open and I saw metal clad feet pace back and forth in front of the bed before the door swung shut. I held my breath, and stopped the silent flow of tears, my small fists clenched together so tightly I think my nails were drawing blood of my palms. Suddenly, a face appeared right in front of mine, and I screamed and hi my head. He immediately shooshed me._

_ The man had a long and bony face, but a kind smile. He reached his hand out to me and I crawled backwards frantically until I hit the wall. And even then I desperately tried to make myself smaller, smaller, to blend into the wood and never be found. "You must be quiet," he told me. "My name it Lu Ten, I want to help you, please, you must come quickly, you are the airbender correct?"_

_ The tears began to fall again. The soldiers were here because of me, they were threatening to hurt my parents because of me. They had already killed my grandfather but apparently that wasn't enough. They wanted me dead, too. I gave a small nod, unsure of why I was trusting him, and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled me out from under the bed like I was nothing, and helped me to my feet. _

_ Just as I was about to regain my balance, the door was thrown open and it ran into me, I gave a cry and was knocked over as another firenation soldier came in. Lu Ten stiffened and grabbed me roughly by the hair. What was going on? He was so nice a few moments ago…_

_ The man who had just entered walked out, a triumphant smirk on his face that made me feel sick. "We found the girl, Sir!"_

_ Lu Ten dragged me into the main room, and the man standing in the middle of our living room grinned. "Finally." It was then that I saw my parents, tied up in the corner. Then without a warning the man who seemed to be the leader threw fire blast after fire blast at my parents, and I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I just wailed and screamed at him to stop, I couldn't get the sound of my parent's torchered shrieks out of my ears, it was as if they would never stop screaming, and the stench of burning hair and clothes and flesh filled my nose. The odor hit me so hard I felt like I would be knocked over. I couldn't do anything, Lu Ten had my arms held behind my back, I kicked and screamed and begged but he wouldn't let me go. Then, suddenly, I was free, and Lu Ten was stumbling back into our kitchen table. I felt a gust of wind around me and without thinking, I ran from the house, my vision blurry and tilted, and I could hear the men chasing after me. I had to leave, I couldn't listen to their screaming, smell that putrid odor, see the smoke and orange flames anymore. I didn't know how far I ran, but I knew it wasn't far though it felt like miles, before I was grabbed again and I lashed out, sending air blasts blindly at whoever it was that was holding me, screaming at the men that killed my parents, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and never move. _

_ Lu Ten's voice was close, and I was yanked backwards again. "I'll take her to the fire lord, he'll know what to do with her. Finish up here, we can't let anyone know she's alive." I was being moved again, but I didn't care. I couldn't save my parents- they died because of me- they were burned alive because of me- and that was all that mattered. I wasn't strong enough to save them, I was useless, helpless. I could faintly hear Lu Ten say something about taking me to his uncle for a few days, somewhere where I would be safe.._

I could see Iroh now, he was rushing towards me, his hand outstretched and I realized my vision was fading, tears were rushing down my face faster than I could blink them away, and I couldn't hear anything. I was faintly aware of hitting the ground and my vision going black, but that didn't really matter. All I could think about was why this man's son, a firenation soldier, would bother trying to save my life. And of my parent's killer, and how in the back of my mind, I had a secret wish, that he was still alive.


End file.
